Bajo la aurora boreal
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Conjunto de historias Helsa inspiradas en música. Song-fics. AU, Pre-movie, Post-movie, etc. Octavo one-shot: Odio. Modern AU. Cancion: Vestido Azul de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, vocabulario fuerte. DESCONTINUADO
1. La tacita de café

¡Hola a todos! Aquí loba les trae otra historia Helsa (bueno un conjunto xD)

Por fin me armé de valor para publicar una serie de one-shots como muchas amantes del Helsa por el mundo Fanfiction. ¡Quiero unirme a su club! xD

Bien pero obviamente le puse mi toque personal a esta serie de historias. Verás hablo de que estas breves historias Helsa serán basadas en cualquier canción. Puede ser romantica, emo, rockera, alegre, triste, etc. (de cualquier tipo) y lo mejor es que ustedes también pueden sugerir su canción favorita y yo con mucho gusto escribiré una historia referente a la canción. (Si tienen alguna idea ya planeada por favor dejenme un breve resumen de ella en sus reviews o por PM. ¡Con gusto la aceptaré!)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personaje de Frozen me pertenece. Si lo hiciera ya estuviera enbarrado de Helsa. Tampoco las canciones nombradas en los capitulo. Solo hago esto por diversión y amor a la musica. :D**

**Canción: **Listen to your heart

**Cantante o banda: **Roxette

Disfruten ;D

* * *

_**La tacita de café**_

Un grito desesperado retumbó en las desoladas calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba oscuro, tan solo la tenue luz de la luna menguante se observaba en este reinado de penumbras. En la mitad de la ciudad, en el parque principal, se oían los sollozos y susurros de un joven pelirrojo que atrapaba su cabeza baja entre sus manos. Lagrimas rodeaban sus ojos esmeralda dándoles un brillo sobrenatural. Revolvió sus cabellos de fuego en desesperación y repetía frases casi inaudibles. El pobre individuo sostenía entre sus manos una fotografía partida en dos. En ella estaba él acompañado de una joven de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos de zafiro. Ambos estaban abrazados debajo de un altar de flores blancas. Ella vestía un pulcro vestido blanco que hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos cerúleos, adornado con detalles en plata, sostenía un ramo de rosas y lirios blancos y tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa sincera. Él por su parte estaba bien puesto con su traje elegante negro y su cabello pelirrojo bien arreglado, poseía también la misma sonrisa.

El joven volteó la fotografía y revisó la perfecta caligrafía manuscrita en su reverso. "El mejor día de mi vida. Te amo y nada lo cambiará"

Lágrimas rodaron por sus pecosas mejillas. Sus pensamientos se contradecían. No podía sacarse de la mente esa imagen de su esposa destrozada gritándole e implorando por su presencia. Recordó los tristes momentos que ocurrieron la noche anterior.

_"Yo siempre estaba ausente, aun cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Pero no es mi culpa. Tenía que trabajar en un horario muy duro desde la mañana hasta el anochecer y muchas veces mi jefe me ordenaba quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche, justo cuando mi esposa ya había caído dormida. Yo lo hacía con el fin de ayudarla a ella, de darle una mejor vida". _

_"El trabajo me arrebató el tiempo, llevándose todos los preciados momentos que podía pasar de la mano de mi copo de nieve. Con el tiempo las peleas comenzaron, ella se mostraba más distante de mí, evitándonos por casi todo el día. Los únicos momentos que pasábamos juntos era la merienda antes de que me vaya a dormir debido al cansancio, dejando sola a mi esposa, quien retenía sus sentimientos. Ya no sentía la misma confianza de antes. De seguro sentía que ese ya no era su esposo. Que no era su Hans". _

_"Una noche se armó de valor para liberar todo los sentimientos retenidos en su corazón. Esperó hasta que llegara y dejara desparramado mi portafolio para luego sacarme el terno y lanzarlo sobre la cama". Elsa entró por la puerta algo temerosa llamando mi atención. –Hans, debemos hablar seriamente- habló la joven._

_-Dime, Elsa ¿Qué sucede?- respondí algo extrañado por el raro comportamiento de mi compañera._

_-Hans yo…- hizo una breve pausa dudando de lo que diría. Agitó su cabeza sacándose la duda y cambió su voz insegura por una directa. –Ya no es lo mismo Hans-._

_-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté extrañado con una mueca de enfado._

_-Hablo de nuestra relación. Ya no es como antes, Hans- su voz lentamente se le fue quebrando poco a poco. –Tú ya no me hablas, te mantienes distante de mí, me ignoras totalmente como si yo no existiera. Cada vez llegas más tarde a casa y cuando lo haces ni siquiera me saludas o me preguntas como me fue en mi día. Ya no duermes conmigo ni salimos juntos. Te has olvidado de mi Hans. Todo está cambiando, Hans- exclamó la joven derramando una lágrima._

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. –Elsa entiéndelo. Yo tengo que trabajar. Es para nuestro bien. Yo solo…- _

_-¡No me importa eso idiota! Me vale un comino vivir con los mayores lujos si no tengo a la persona que más amo. Si volviéramos a estar juntos me gustaría vivir hasta en las calles, con tal de permanecer a tu lado- gritó Elsa interrumpiéndome dejándome con la boca abierta. Respiró profundamente y me miró con sus ojos rasgados y llenos de tristeza. –Dime una cosa Hans ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu trabajo o el bienestar de tu propia esposa?-._

_Me quedé callado. No sabía que contestarle. En los ojos de Elsa se veía reflejado enojo y tristeza. Para ella yo ya había decidido. –Eso quería saber. Entonces. ¡Te pido el divorcio!- gritó la rubia haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la habitación. _

_No podía imaginarme lo que acababa de decir mi esposa. Sus palabras taladraron mis oídos y estrujaron mi corazón. De repente, sentí un odio dentro de mí que comenzó a consumirme. -¡Bien! Acepto. Si no consideras el sacrificio que hacía por ti, ¡está bien!- le devolví el grito. -¡Me largo de aquí!- dicho esto agarré algunas de mis cosas y tiré la puerta principal de la casa dejando un sonoro estruendo._

-¡¿Cómo pude haberle hecho eso a mí copo de nieve?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!- se gritaba a si mismo tratando de desahogar el dolor que sentía en su interior.

De inmediato al joven se le ocurrió una idea. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría y se incorporó enseguida. Si lo hacía a tiempo podía remediarlo, podía volver a conquistar el corazón de hielo de su amada Elsa.

Llamó a su cuñada Anna, a quien consideraba su hermana menor, y le contó su plan. Anna lo escuchó detalladamente y se sorprendió ante la decisión de Elsa al divorciarse de Hans. Anna no lo deseaba, sabía que su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo y no quería verla deprimida. Aceptó todas las ideas de Hans y se pusieron en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna tocó la puerta de Elsa eufórica. La rubia la recibió con un aire de tristeza en su rostro. – ¿Qué pasa Anna?- preguntó aclarando su voz para evitar que su hermana se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Ven conmigo Elsa, quiero llevarte a la nueva cafetería que abrió el lunes pasado en el centro de la ciudad- exclamó Anna tomando a Elsa de la muñeca y arrastrándola fuera del porche de su casa.

Elsa retrocedió y soltó su mano de la de Anna. –No tengo muchos ánimos para salir. Sera mejor que lo dejemos para otro día hermanita-.

-Pero Elsa. Habrá un programa en la plaza principal, tienes que venir. Será divertido. Vamos hace mucho que no salimos o hacemos algo juntas- rogó Anna agarrando su mano y poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Anna, no gracias- respondió la rubia soltándose de su agarre.

-Elsa, no me vayas a ignorar como lo hacías cuando éramos niñas- dijo tristemente apartando la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

A la rubia le afectaron esas palabras, sabía que lo que había hecho ignorándola en su niñez debido a sus estudios y deberes. Observó con tristeza a la pelirroja mientras se mordía el labio, pensativa. –Este bien Anna. Rayos otra vez me has hecho caer en tus redes. Detesto que saques ese recuerdo para lograrme convencer- se quejó la rubia entre risas.

Ambas rieron. –Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?-.

-Si hermanita. Déjame ponerme una ropa mejor para salir y nos vamos ya. ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo Elsa haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Aquí te espero nomás. Solo apresúrate. Ya quiero probar la tarta de chocolate que ofrecen los miércoles. Ay no puedo- decía mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-Está bien, espera aquí. No tardo-.

Elsa volvió a entrar a su casa corriendo mientras que Anna se paró en el porche de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y divisó la silueta de Kristoff oculta entre unos árboles próximos. Le hizo un gesto de aprobación haciendo que Kristoff se lo devolviera y saliera corriendo lejos de allí. La pelirroja sonrió triunfante mientras se sentaba en la cerca blanca de su casa esperando la demora de su hermana.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Elsa salió y cerró la puerta de su casa. Lucía radiante. Poseía una blusa color celeste adornada con un diseño abstracto de un árbol sin hojas y en los extremos de las mangas un diseño de copo de nieve. Su falda blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla con detalles en plateado y azul combinaba muy bien con sus sandalias azules con detalles en plata. En su cuello cargaba su más preciosa joya, un collar de plata con un diseño de copos de nieve con pequeños diamantes azules. Este collar había sido un regalo de bodas de su pelirrojo.

Anna no podía creer lo preciosa que estaba su hermana. Sonrió de lado extrañando a copo de nieve un poco. –Ey Anna ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la rubia sacando de trance a la pelirroja.

-Ay si cierto. Lo siento. Vámonos- gritó Anna entusiasmada mientras arrastraba a su pobre hermana hacía la plaza principal del pueblo.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería se estaba armando un caos. Kristoff había llegado agitado y gritando que Elsa ya venía en camino. Esto alteró a Hans que aun preparaba su "pequeño regalo" para su copo de nieve. Los empleados del lugar corrían apresurados mientras arreglaban el pequeño lugar para que luzca muy romántico. Había rosas en cada jarrón colocado sobre la mesa y en los vidrios exteriores estaban dibujados pequeños copos de nieve. Hans corría de aquí a allá dándole las ultimas explicaciones a Kristoff y a los demás. No quería que nada saliera mal.

Kristoff anunció la llegada de las hermanas y todos actuaron de manera natural. Hans corrió a esconderse y a preparar la primera fase de su plan.

Las chicas entraron entre el dulce olor a café que impregnaba el lugar. –Este lugar es precioso, Anna. De seguro ha de ser muy buenos los dulces aquí- exclamó Elsa mientras observaba con asombro a su alrededor.

-Si lo sé. Me alegra que lo hayan abierto- respondió. Enseguida notó el "inesperado" encuentro con su amigo Kristoff. – ¡Kristoff! ¡Me alegra que estés también aquí!- gritó Anna abrazándolo y agitando su cabello.

El rubio, por su parte, no podía sacer la sonrisa fingida de su rostro –A mí también me alegra mucho que ustedes estén aquí chicas- respondió algo nervioso. Anna le dio un codazo indiscreto para que actuara un poco más natural.

Elsa notó el extraño comportamiento de ambos. -¿Sucede algo chicos?-.

Anna agitó sus manos, algo nerviosa. –No sucede nada, solo es que Kristoff está algo estresado con su trabajo de tiempo compartido. Ha estado así desde el lunes- respondió inventándose una excusa de último minuto ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

Anna le dio una mirada asesina a su compañero con el rabillo de su ojo, para que le siguiera el juego. –Si he estado algo ocupado- respondió rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno será mejor sentarnos ¿No creen?- interrumpió la pelirroja, arrastrando a Elsa a una mesa decorada en su totalidad con rosas blancas.

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que hablar algo con un amigo mío en la cocina- se excusó el rubio desapareciendo de la vista de las hermanas.

Elsa lo miró extrañada para luego concentrarse en la belleza de las flores en su frente. Anna rompió el silencio iniciando una pequeña conversación. –Cada día Kristoff está más raro. ¿No crees?- se burló.

Elsa rió. –Si el pobre luce estresado. Su rostro pareciera como si le hubiesen metido un hielo en los pantalones- ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa del par de jóvenes. Su uniforme negro con delantal blanco tapaba su hermoso cuerpo incluyendo un pequeño gorrito blanco que cubría su cabellera. Lucía un bigote color pelirrojo haciéndolo casi irreconocible. Anna sonrió ante su presencia pero enseguida se postró natural para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué desean ordenar, señoritas?- exclamó Hans agravando su voz a una gangosa para que no lo descubrieran.

-Sí, deseamos dos tazas de café y unas tartas de chocolate- respondió Anna antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar.

Hans "anotó" en su libretita. – ¿Algo más?-.

-No gracias señor. Es usted muy amable- dijo Elsa brindándole una sonrisa.

Hans sintió de nuevo la calidez que ella le transmitía y desapareció entre las puertas de la cocina. Había completado la primera fase de su plan.

Elsa se dispuso a oler el perfume de las rosas blancas mientras escuchaba a Anna hablar sobre diversos temas. Inmediatamente una joven entró con las porciones de tartas de chocolate y las sirvió. Antes de irse le entregó un pequeño paquete blanco con detalles en dorado "De un admirador secreto". Anna se hizo la interesada, insistiéndole a la rubia a que lo abra.

En la cajita había pequeños bombones con forma de corazón con una capa blanca de azúcar. Elsa sonrió ante el dulce gesto que alguien le había hecho.

Inmediatamente sonó el rasgueo de cuerdas de una guitarra y el dulce sonido de un teclado. Todos los clientes sonrieron gustosos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar una música lenta y romántica suave.

Una mesera le entregó su café a Anna y dirigió su mirada a Elsa. –Lo lamento, señorita. En poco tiempo su café estará listo-.

-No se preocupe, esperaré tranquila- respondió dándole una sonrisa.

Después de que la mesera se vaya, Anna se emocionó al ver el pequeño diseño en la espuma de su café. –Mira Elsa, ¡hay una flor en mi café!- exclamó Anna sonriendo. –Es tan linda que hasta me da pena tomármela-.

Elsa rió ante el comentario de la joven y volvió a aspirar el aroma de las rosas, esperando pacientemente.

El mesero que las había atendido primero, se acercó a la mesa con la taza de café en sus manos. Elsa se percató de su presencia y se hizo para atrás, permitiéndole al joven depositar la taza en la mesa. En la espuma había un diseño que la sorprendió. Había un corazón que en su interior decía "Te amo. Me perdonarías".

La rubia alzó la mirada sorprendida y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda del joven. Hans reveló su verdadera identidad, sacándose el bigote y el gorro. Elsa no podía creérselo.

El pelirrojo se acuclilló a su altura, sacó una rosa blanca del florero y la colocó en el cabello de su amado copo de nieve. Sus ojos de tristeza se posaron en la mirada azul de su esposa. –Elsa, lamento mucho mi actuar en el pasado. No quería herirte. Te amo mucho, mi amor. No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Podrías perdonarme?-.

Elsa dudó un poco y se alejó un poco de Hans. -¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Acaso no es más importante que yo?-.

-Renuncié. Conseguiré uno que me permita pasar más tiempo con lo que yo en verdad amo. No te preocupes. Desde ahora en adelante, jamás estarás sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado, como dos copos de nieve en una noche de tempestad- exclamó Hans levantando el mentón de su esposa, poniéndolo a la altura de sus labios. –Entonces ¿me perdonas?-.

Elsa miró sus profundas orbes verdes y vió el verdadero dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Inmediatamente ella también se dió cuenta que también se sentía incompleta sin él a su lado. Elsa sonrió. –Te perdono, mi amor-.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso de verdadero amor mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían emocionados ante la reconciliación de la joven pareja. Anna se llevó la mano al corazón y sintió la mano de su amado rubio posarse en su hombro.

Los tortolitos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron directo a los ojos. Ya no les importaba nada. La rubia miró a su hermana que le dirigía una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. – ¿Tu sabías acerca de esto no? ¡Pequeña pilla!- rió Elsa.

-Ok podría decirse que sí. Pero es que ustedes dos, par de tortolos, quedan muy lindos juntos. Además no puedo ver a mi hermanita triste- exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente. –Solo debo aclarar que todo esto fue obra de Hans.

La rubia miró asombrada al pelirrojo. -¿Todo esto fue obra tuya?-.

-Sí, necesitaba expresar mi perdón de una manera única como tú y se me ocurrió esta. Además sé que adoras el chocolate, mi copito de nieve- dijo señalando a la cajita de bombones.

Elsa lo interrumpió con un beso. Al romperlo ambos se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y salieron de la cafetería. La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y rió al pensar que una pequeña tacita de café le había hecho recuperar el amor de su querido pelirrojo.

-Me alegra que esos dos se hayan reconciliado- exclamó Kristoff.

-Sí, pero me dan diabetes verlos a los dos juntos- se burló la pelirroja.

Ambos rieron. La mesera se acercó a la mesa y depositó una carpetita de cuero en frente de ambos. Los dos se vieron con angustia. –Aquí está su cuenta jóvenes-.

-¡¿Cómo?!- respondieron al unísono.

-Mataré a Elsa y a Hans cuando los vuelva a encontrar- gruñó la pelirroja haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Yo te apoyo Anna- dijo el pelirrojo mirando la cuenta. –Pero ahora como pagaremos la cuenta-.

-¡¿No tienes dinero?!-.

-No- exclamó revisando sus bolsillos.

-Bueno, ehh, no- revisó cada centímetro de sus bolsillos. -Ay mierda, ese par nos las van a pagar- gruñó mientras apretaba los puños.

Al parecer Hans y Elsa se metieron en un gran lío…

* * *

Ok primero agradezco a la grandiosa **A Frozen Fan **por darme la idea y la canción para esta ligera historia Helsa. ¡Va dedicada para ti loquilla! Se que dije que te mantendría en suspenso por más tiempo pero quería sorprenderte antes xD Gracias por tu constante apoyo y por deleitar a todas esas fans del Helsa que se escabullen por ahí en el mundo Fanfiction. Espero que te guste a pesar de ser novata en esto de los one-shots.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción que nombre en cada capitulo para darle más emoción y sentir ese amor por la música. (Mi proposito es transmitirlo por medio de estos humildes fics)

Espero que les guste mi idea y si les gustó no se olviden de dejar su más sincera opinión por medio de un review. (Por favor) También si tienen unaidea, canción o desean corregirme algo, sea de ortografía, gramatica o lo que sea por favor expresenlo. ;)

Cuidense chicos

Loba :D


	2. Despedida

Hey hey hey amantes del Helsa. ¿Les ha gustado el primer One-shot? Si comencé con el toque romántico- cómico. No quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo xD además creo que era perfecto para el dia de los enamorados. Algo diabetico para esas fechas.

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, si lo hiciera ya estuviera embarrado de Helsa. Tampoco las canciones nombradas en los capítulos. Solo escribo por diversión y amor a esta tierna pareja :)**

**Canción:** When you´re gone

**Cantante o banda: **Avril Lavigne

Ok esta vez decidí tonarme algo trágica y triste. Así es el OS de hoy, es un AU ambientado en los años 30 en Liverpool, Reino Unido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y sí, este salió de mi retorcida mente Helsa! :D

Este pequeño One-shot va dedicado a la genial **HoeLittleDuck. **Chica gracias por tu apoyo y se que me pediste algo distinto (no te preocupes en el futuro tambien me arriesgaré a publicar una historia fuera de mi rango al igual que tu hiciste conmigo) pero creo que te gustará esta mini-historia. Puede que no conozcas a la cantante o la canción, si es así te recomiendo que la escuches. Es genial :D Se que detestas las guerra y todo pero algo me dice que me agradecerás. xD

Espero no sacar lágrimas a algunos de ustedes.

Bueno sin más demora aquí está este corto pero intenso OS:

* * *

_**Despedida**_

Lagrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas. La joven lloraba devorada por la penumbra solo con una lámpara de aceite a su lado. Entre sus manos tenía una camisa color beige de él. La olía repetidas veces para desahogarse. Le dolía tener que decirle adiós a su compañero. Miró el equipaje puesto al lado de la entrada de su casa y recordó todos esos gratos momentos que ambos pasaron juntos.

Ahora su pelirrojo debía viajar a la guerra para defender a su país de las invasiones alemanas. Debía arriesgar su vida, separándose de su amada compañera para correr por un campo de batalla con el peligro de que algún enemigo le disparara o lanzara una bomba. Pero debía hacerlo, era su obligación.

El triste día llegó. Elsa lloraba y le imploraba a Hans para que se quedase junto a ella acompañándola. Hans ignoró todas sus suplicas y guardó su últimas cosas en su mochila. Se colocó sus pantalones de camuflaje y una camisa gris algo vieja para ponerse encima el chaleco del ejército. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió al ver la hora. 9:36 am, el tren que llevaba a Londres salía a las 10 am en punto y la estación quedaba a unos kilómetros de su hogar.

Cogió todas sus cosas y se despidió de su compañera dándole un beso rápido en los labios solo haciéndola llorar. –Hans por favor no te vayas-.

-Elsa deja de implorarme. Debo ir. Debo proteger a mi nación- respondió poniéndose su boina favorita de color café y agarrando su equipaje. –Te prometo que volveré a tu lado-.

-Siempre que prometes algo, nunca lo cumples- gritó.

Dicho esto la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos y sintió el perfume de su cabello platinado. –Por favor, no llores. Sabes que odio verte así-.

-Si no me deseas ver llorar, no vayas a esa estúpida guerra. Por favor- imploró.

-Muchos otros hombres también deben dejar a sus familias por un tiempo para ir a defender territorios. No me demoraré mucho, solo serán unas semanas. Te lo prometo-.

-Esas semanas que me faltes, serán como años para mí- exclamó entre lágrimas.

-Siempre estaré contigo, amor- inmediatamente posó su mano en el pecho de la rubia, a la altura de su corazón. –Aquí-.

Elsa cubrió su mano con la suya y miró fijamente a Hans soltando una lágrima. El pelirrojo sacudió su cabello de manera amistosa y se alejó hacia la puerta. –Espera, te acompaño hasta la estación-.

-¿Estarás bien con eso Elsa?- preguntó preocupándose por ella.

-Sí, deseo estar contigo- exclamó rodeando su amplia espalda con sus frágiles brazos.

Hans se dedicaba a frotar su suave cabello aperlado mientras sentía como una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Él tampoco deseaba separarse de su copo de nieve pero no tenía más elección.

En el camino a la estación, ambos recordaban los buenos momentos juntos que habían pasado. Entre risas y llantos llegaron a la gran estación donde había una muchedumbre de soldados despidiéndose de sus esposas e hijos entre lágrimas y mensajes alentadores.

El tren resoplaba el vapor de su chimenea preparándose para el largo viaje que debía tener. Los maquinistas corrían de un lado a otro con mucho carbón y reparaban cualquier incidente que ocurría para garantizar la seguridad en el viaje para los soldados.

Hans observó la tristeza de los jóvenes soldados que abrazaban a sus esposas que gritaban implorando que se quedaran. Miró a Elsa y vió que esta tenía la mirada en unos niños que lloraban por su padre y no había ni rastros de su progenitora. La niña más grande debía cuidar a sus hermanitos. Miró a una joven inválida que lloraba desconsolada por su padre. Y a muchos otros que expresaban su tristeza hacia sus seres queridos.

Elsa miró a Hans con angustia y se aferró a su cuello mientras soltaba lágrimas librándose del dolor que yacía en su interior. Hans acarició su espalda mientras olfateaba su cabello. –Hans, te amo. No importa donde estés o lo que hagas. Eres mi compañero para toda la vida-.

-Lo sé Elsa, yo también te amo-.

-Pero aun así te estaré esperando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tu llegada- exclamó susurrándole en el oído.

Hans rió ante la actitud de Elsa y la besó apasionadamente en frente de todos sus compañeros. En medio de los gritos de angustia y llantos de desesperación, esta joven pareja se mantenía firme y se desconectaban del mundo real para perderse en los labios del otro.

La rubia enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Hans y lo acercaba más a ella mientras él intensificaba más el beso. El posaba sus manos en su cintura y las subía hasta su espalda. Al cabo de un tiempo se separaron lentamente, clavando sus miradas en los ojos del otro. Ambos sonrieron un poco mientras Elsa movió un mechón de pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Miró hacia el piso como si estuviera insegura de algo. Hans enseguida notó el extraño actuar de la rubia. –Elsa ¿Qué te sucede?-.

Elsa levantó la mirada dudosa y se mordió el labio. –Hans yo…- dudaba de contarle. Al final suspiró y se llenó de valor. –Estoy embarazada Hans- dijo inocentemente.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la inesperada noticia. – ¡Que! ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡Elsa! ¡Esto es grandioso!- exclamó tomándola por la cintura y dándole una vuelta alegre por que iba a ser padre.

Elsa rió y besó al joven una vez que él la depositó en el piso. Al separarse, Hans colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la rubia y pensó en cómo sería su futuro hijo. Se acuclilló y le dio un beso mientras sonreía. Cuando se volvió a poner de pie, se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto amaba, llenos de lágrimas e hinchados. –Elsa, por favor. No llores, deberías alegrarte por nuestro hijo-.

-Me alegro por nuestro hijo pero… ¿Qué hay de su padre? ¿Y si mueres en la guerra? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Él tal vez no conozca a su padre. Por eso te imploro que no te vayas Hans- su quebrada voz llegó hasta el corazón de Hans.

-No seas tan pesimista, Elsa- exclamó acurrucando a la rubia contra su pecho, permitiéndole desahogarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar ¿Qué pasaría si eso que dijo pasara en verdad? ¿Y si su hijo jamás conociera a su padre? "Por qué justo tuvo que pasar este acontecimiento en estos momento de crisis" pensó el pelirrojo bañando en lágrimas la cabeza de su copo de nieve.

El silbato del tren resopló causando un estruendo en la estación. El olor a carbón quemado y el humo comenzó a llenar el ambiente de angustia. Comenzaron a llamar a los soldados a bordo para que embarcaran su equipaje y se acomodaran en los vagones.

Elsa se aferró a las ropas de su amado pelirrojo desesperada por que él no se fuera de su lado. Hans escuchó las órdenes de los superiores e hizo que la joven lo soltara. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Elsa mírame-. La voz se le fue quebrando poco a poco. –Te prometo que volveré a tu lado, haré todo lo posible para venir lo más pronto posible. Así que por favor espérame-.

-Siempre lo haré, Hans- lloró la nívea joven disfrutando el tacto de sus manos. –Vendré todos los días. Te esperaré hasta el final-.

El pelirrojo sonrió y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios. La soltó y agarró su equipaje para ir a entregarlo a los encargados para que lo pusieran con lo demás. Acto seguido se dirigió hasta los vagones de pasajeros no sin antes decirle su nombre al encargado del tren como lo hacía con todos los soldados.

Elsa permanecía congelada en el lugar en donde Hans la dejó. No podía moverse. Sus piernas no respondían. Alzó la vista y divisó la sonrisa de su pelirrojo desde las escaleras de ingreso del tren. Cuando lo vió desaparecer entre la multitud de hombres sintió que su corazón se partía en dos.

El pitido del tren hizo que más lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo algo la hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo.

Divisó a Hans despidiéndose desde la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡Hasta luego, mi copo de nieve! Nos vemos pronto, cuídense los dos- gritó moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

Inmediatamente resonó el chirrido de las ruedas del tren anunciando su partida. Una nube de vapor se alzó en el cielo y la pesada máquina avanzó lentamente por los rieles. Elsa sintió sus piernas responder enseguida y comenzó a correr por el piso de la estación, siguiendo al tren con la mirada prendida en los ojos bonachones de su pelirrojo.

-¡Hans! ¡Te amo! ¡Cuídate mucho!- gritó Elsa a todo pulmón mientras corría por la estación agitando su mano ante la sonrisa y lágrimas del joven.

-También te amo, preciosa- exclamó Hans limpiándose las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

El tren avanzó hasta el final de la superficie de la estación, continuando por su trazado camino de rieles. Elsa se detuvo agotada y divisó la pesada máquina alejarse. No. Lo que en realidad observaba era a su dulce pelirrojo que se despedía de ella moviendo su mano. Hans no sabía si en realidad volvería a verla, no sabía si su destino le había predicho que moriría en el campo de batalla o de alguna otra forma. Solo sabía una cosa. Sabía que su fiel copo de nieve, siempre le estaría esperando parada en la estación…

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews anteriormente y los favs y follow. Hacen que me entren deseos de continuar esta serie de OS!

Me alegra que poco a poco el fandom de Helsa esté creciendo. Cada vez somos más (a este ritmo el Helsa dominará el mundo xD)

¿Cual será el género del siguiente OS? ¿Será Canon, AU, etc? ¿A quien irá dedicado? ¿Que canción contendrá? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas? xD

Ya saben si tienen alguna canción en especial o algun prompt no se olviden de comunicarmelo por sus reviews y PM. Espero ansiosa sus ideas ;D

Jajaja bueno basta de bromas. Con esto loba se despide. Cuidense mucho chicos/as y sueñen con Helsa.

Loba ;9


	3. Cazador cazado

Hey mis queridos amantes del Helsa. Loba ha vuelto ¿Cual es la música y la idea de hoy? :D

¿Les saqué lagrimas con el anterior OS? Vaya, realmente no era mi propósito hacerlo. No pensé que iba a tocar los corazones de los que me leen xD

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Frozen. Solo los tomo prestados para liberar locas ideas. Tampoco las canciones nombradas a continuación.**

Esta vez les traigo un OS del género Sobrenatural y un poquito de acción (tambien una mención de gore, pero mínima) También es un poquito más extenso que los anteriores. Este one-shot va dedicado para la grandiosa **A****nielha. **¡Ay chica! Esto va dedicado especialemente para ti. Espero que sea de tu agrado loquilla. Adoro tus historias así que tomé pequeñas referencias de tus fics "El cortejo del lobo" "El cuento del lobo blanco" y el prompt que le diste a A Frozen Fan "Cazador y lobezna" (¡Super recomendados fics!) Obviamente le cambié un poquito la trama y tal vez te sorprenda los cambiecitos que le hice :)

Para este OS me base en dos canciones dichas a continuación. La primera fue la que sacó la idea de mi cabeza. Dudo que alguien la conozca. Es una melodía instrumental muy hermosa que te transporta a ese mundo mágico del bosque. (La escuché hace días en Youtube, ahí les recomiendo buscarla) La otra solo fue por la personalidad de Elsa y para poner una canción más conocida xD

**Canción: **Guardians of the Woods; Roar

**Cantante o banda: **BrunuhVille; Katy Perry

Bueno sin más demora aquí esta el tercer OS :D

* * *

_**Cazador cazado**_

El rumor fue lentamente esparciéndose por todo el globo terráqueo. Muchos temían buscar a la criatura fantasmagórica o aventurarse a entrar a los bosques nevados de Siberia. Los cazadores que se habían arriesgado a cazar a la bestia nunca regresaban con vida. Nadie que haya visto directamente a los ojos al monstruo ha salido con vida. Por eso la criatura se convirtió en una leyenda.

Esta noticia llegó a oídos del famoso cazador noruego Hans Westergaard. Él no le temía a las leyendas nativas o a ninguna supuesta bestia. Él se había enfrentado a lobos, osos incluso una manada de leones devoradores de hombres, y había salido ileso de esas batallas. Era considerado como el mejor cazador de criaturas exóticas en el mundo por su valentía, destreza con el arma y su excelente puntería. No había ninguna criatura que podía escapar de sus balas.

Decidido, viajó a Rusia a buscar a la criatura misteriosa. En su país natal le ofrecieron medio millón de dólares por traerles la cabeza y la piel de ella. Él, ni corto ni perezoso, aceptó la oferta garantizando su captura. Convocó a un grupo de los 4 mejores cazadores en todo el mundo para que lo acompañaran en su travesía sin retorno a las inexploradas y congeladas planicies asiáticas.

Al llegar los recibieron entre aplausos y alabanzas. El pelirrojo con su actitud altanera explicó a sus simpatizantes su plan para cazarla. Le brindaron todo tipo de armas como escopetas, rifles, rifles de asalto, etc. Solo por seguridad de los mismos. Sin embargo, Hans negó las armas, tenía confianza en su viejo rifle que obtuvo como herencia de su padre cazador cuando era más joven.

Llegaron al hotel donde se iban a instalar y dejaron todo su equipaje y prepararon municiones para emprenderse a su viaje de caza por las taigas de Siberia.

Fueron en su automóvil Jeep evitando todos los obstáculos y los cúmulos de nieve. Hans miraba el congelado paisaje mientras pensaba en la misteriosa bestia. Pensó en los rumores que decían que no lograba identificarse entre la nieve, era como un fantasma.

El chofer los llevó hasta un pueblo de unos indígenas siberianos que conocían por donde vivía la bestia y tenían advertencias para ellos. Los pueblerinos estaban asustados al ver a los corpulentos hombres con armas en las manos. –Saludos, mis queridos amigos. Venimos en paz. Solo queremos hablar con el jefe de este lugar –exclamó Hans levantando sus manos y dando una sonrisa fingida para calmarlos. El jefe de la tribu salió de su casa ceremonial en donde adoraba a sus dioses, con un rostro molesto y comenzó a hablar en un idioma muy antiguo que ninguno de los cazadores logró entender.

Por suerte el chofer era también un nativo y supo traducir. – ¿Qué es lo que ustedes intrusos hacen por estas tierras? –tradujo el chofer a Hans.

−Buscamos a la criatura fantasmal que vive por estas planicies –dijo el pelirrojo decidido mirando a su chofer para que le dijera.

−Dice que solo encontraran decepción y muerte si deciden enfrentar la furia de la bestia blanca –respondió su ayudante con el tono de voz preocupado. –No se deben enfrentar a la furia de Kalti Mantitra. La naturaleza puede llegar a ser cruda e incompasiva.

−¿Kalti Mantique? ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

−Significa "Bestia blanca" en su idioma ancestral, mi señor –respondió uno de sus compinches rusos muy decidido en sus palabras. –Ahora que este chamán nos narra esta historia, creo que no sería muy prudente ir a buscar a esa criatura.

−Tonterías, ese animal cuesta medio millón de dólares y ustedes piensan hacerse para atrás luego de haber llegado hasta aquí. ¿Es en serio? No sean cobardes camaradas, solo es un animal. Nosotros somos la especie dominante en el planeta ¿no? Podemos contra esa criatura. Será como matar a un oso polar o a un león de Sudáfrica, sencillo. No se angustien –explicó Hans con mucha naturalidad y confianza en su rostro.

El anciano sabio inmediatamente entonó un encantamiento llamando la atención de los cazadores. De entre sus ropas sacó unos polvos y los lanzó al piso. Se comenzaron a formar nubes de color pálido que representaba a la criatura que buscaban. –He aquí a la bestia blanca. La guardiana de los bosques –habló en perfecto español, sorprendiendo a todos. –Puede que no escuchen mi advertencia, pero a esta criatura no le gusta que interrumpan en su hábitat. Derramará sangre si dañan su hogar. Cada vez que el bosque corre peligro, aparece –la niebla formó la cara de un felino mostrando sus colmillos. Veía fijamente a Hans con sus ojos de zafiro mientras el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Los acompañantes mostraron cierto temor hacia la criatura. No sabían que representaba tanto peligro. –No sean cobardes, señores. Solo es un tigre que le atribuyen poderes mágicos. No es nada. Será pan comido –dirigió su mirada al anciano. –Muchas gracias por la explicación de museo señor. Le agradezco de todo corazón por su ayuda. Ahora será más fácil encontrar a la bestia para matarla –sonrió perversamente.

−Quedan advertidos, cuídense de sus garras de hielo y suerte. La necesitarán…–el hombre giró y salió de lugar, entrando de nuevo a su charla con los dioses.

Hans rió y dirigió su mirada pícara a sus compinches. –Que viejo más loco. Cree que un tigre con supuestos poderes místicos no hará correr. ¿Ciertos muchachos? –gritó el cazador alzando su rifle como un digno libre.

−¡Si mi señor! –gritaron todos al unísono mientras levantaban sus respectivas armas que centellearon al entrar en contacto con la luz de la mañana.

Dicho esto Hans sonrió maquiavélicamente y se internó entre la espesura del bosque. Los árboles de más de cinco metros de altura rodeaban la zona, perfecta para depredadores de emboscada.

La brisa helada golpeaba los rostros de los cazadores que respiraron con dificultad mientras caminaban por la espesa nieve que enterraba sus pies. Hans iba a la cabeza del grupo con el rifle sobre el hombro preparado para matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera entre la nieve.

Caminaron por horas entre el bosque sin encontrar rastro de ningún animal cerca. Hans gruñó furioso por su falla. Insultó a sus compañeros y maldijo por lo bajo. Inmediatamente una idea fugaz corrió por su cabeza. Recordó las palabras del anciano chamán, "La bestia cada vez que el bosque corre peligro, aparece". -¡Eso es! –exclamó. Sacó un cerillo de entre sus municiones y lo prendió restregándolo contra la madera de un pino. Al prenderse la flama, el pelirrojo tiró el cerillo ante unos árboles. En cuestión de minutos comenzaron a arder en llamas. Los ayudantes avivaban el fuego mientras el líder observaba el paraje con aire triunfador.

Huyeron del fuego hasta la base de una montaña rocosa y vieron como lentamente una gran nube de humo negro interrumpía con el despejado cielo azul de la mañana y cubría con su manto la luz del sol, dejando el día oscuro y sombrío.

De repente, un rugido ensordecedor hizo quedar en silencio el bosque. El cazador más asustado durante todo el viaje, se escondió por detrás del pelirrojo mientras temblaba de miedo. –Mi señor, esa criatura no parece normal. Deberíamos marcharnos de sus tierras –sugirió el asustadizo.

−Tonterías Kyle, no nos marcharemos de aquí. Nada hará que yo no cace a esa bestia –respondió el líder clavando su mirada esmeralda furiosa al pobre.

−Lamento eso. No se volverá a repetir –concluyó.

Hans resopló indignado mientras giraba sus ojos en desaprobación. –De todos los cazadores, me tocó estar con cuatro cobardes. No puedo creer que estos sean los mejores del mundo –farfulló por lo bajo.

Inmediatamente un estrepitoso ruido se logró escuchar desde la cima de la montaña. Todos voltearon y vieron como un enorme manto de nieve blanca rodaba desde la cumbre hasta su actual posición. La nieve los aplastó. Solo quedaron Hans y el cazador ruso llamado Trevor. Trevor miró a Hans con angustia al desenterrar por totalidad los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros que yacían inertes sobre la blanca nieve.

Hans miraba con neutralidad la desgarradora escena mientras su compañero hacía unos rezos por sus acompañantes que perdieron la vida en esta travesía que apenas comenzaba. Volteó el rostro y divisó unas huellas frescas en la nieve. Y no era cualquier huella, era la de un felino grande.

−Vamos Trevor, déjalos. Tenemos que continuar nuestra búsqueda. La bestia está cerca –exclamó Hans.

−Hans. Dos de nuestros compañeros han muerto y esa bestia está rondando por los alrededores. Creo que lo mejor será que abandonemos la misión –replicó el rubio mientras agarraba su comunicador y se ponía al tanto con sus compañeros en la base a unos kilómetros de allí.

El pelirrojo entró en furia y le arrebató el aparato al ruso. –Escúchame idiota, he esperado mucho para este momento. Quiero la recompensa. No, quiero la fama –gritó el cazador con sus ojos verdes irradiantes de locura. Tomó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la garganta de Trevor. –Iremos a cazarla. Cueste lo que cueste.

El ruso zarandeó a Hans obligándolo a que este lo suelte. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa mientras miraba a su líder con repugnancia. –Siempre lo consideré como un grandioso cazador y persona, capitán Hans. Lamentablemente ahora me doy cuenta que usted no es más que un pobre enfermo con la ambición del poder y el dinero. No deseo continuar con esta caza. Me retiro de aquí –dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Hans no lo soportó más y golpeó el rostro de su compañero con sus nudillos. El ruso le devolvió una patada en las costillas y un izquierdazo en el abdomen. Era obvio, Hans no era muy bueno con los puños y si continuaban así Trevor, con su contextura gruesa y fornida, lo pulverizaría en un dos por tres.

Sacó su navaja y la clavó en la pierna de su contrincante. El ruso cayó a la nieve mientras se retorcía de dolor y desencajaba el arma de su carne. Sangre comenzó a teñir el pulcro manto blanco de su color carmesí.

El olor a sangre llamó la atención de un depredador que se hallaba rondando por la zona. Un oso pardo de Kamchatka emergió de los árboles en medio de un gruñido aventando a ambos hombres contra unas rocas congeladas.

El úrsido se lanzó en contra de Hans. Colocó su pata en su pecho mientras acercaba sus dientes a su rostro. Insertó sus potentes garras en su costando tiñendo la nieve de rojo vivo. El pelirrojo cogió la navaja que minutos antes usó para herir a su compañero para rasguñar el ojo izquierdo de oso. El animal gruñó de dolor mientras se cubría su herida con su pata, dejando libre al cazador. Hans aprovechó y corrió de las garras del animal hacia lo seguro.

El oso buscó una presa más fácil y atacó al pobre Trevor. El hombre gritaba implorando por ayuda mientras el oso desgarraba su carne estando él aún con vida. Hans tomó su rifle, apuntó directamente al corazón del oso. El silbido de la bala retumbó en sus oídos y no le dio ni tiempo para que el animal pudiera escapar. Cayó al suelo congelado con un ruido seco, dejando de existir.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su agonizante compañero que respiraba con dificultad. El ruso lo miró con enojo y desgano antes de dar su último suspiro y morir entre la nieve. Hans cerró los ojos en señal de respeto. Tomó las armas que le quedaban y se alejó de allí para continuar con su búsqueda del tigre blanco, solo…

Un chucheo desde las ramas altas de un ciprés. Levantó su arma y colocó su ojo en la mira. Era solo un búho blanco de enormes ojos amarillentos. El ave rapaz al parecer había notado la presencia del cazador y había emitido una especie de alarma o tal vez solo quería advertirle al cazador sobre un depredador que se encontraba cerca. El búho lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que un escalofrío corriera por la espina dorsal del pelirrojo. Un gruñido profundo lo distrajo del ave que enseguida batió sus enormes alas blancas para alzarse en vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

Hans se ocultó entre el verde follaje y colocó su vista en la mira del arma y su dedo índice en el gatillo. Observó detenidamente a la criatura que se escondía tras unas rocas y la nieve blanca camuflándose. Un ciervo muerto reposaba entre la nieve con símbolos de haber sido cazado hace poco tiempo. El animal gruñía y resoplaba al comer de su carne. Ahora que estaba distraído, Hans tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

Dirigió su blanco hacia una de sus patas rayadas y disparó. El tigre rugió con todas sus fuerzas y emergió de su escondite. Por fin el pelirrojo logró ver a la magnífica bestia que causaba tanto terror alrededor del mundo. Un felino de brillante pelo blanco como la nieve, recubierto de rayas grises oscuro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus cautivantes ojos azules como el hielo contrarrestaban con su fantasmal apariencia. Gruñía mostrando sus largos y amenazadores colmillos mientras bajaba las orejas y bufaba furioso. Abatido comenzó a huir del lugar para salvar su vida.

Hans apuntó con su rifle a la cabeza del animal y colocó su dedo en el gatillo. Solo tenía un tiro y no tenía por qué fallar.

De repente, esquivó un objeto que le fue disparado desde los árboles. Un cuchillo cruzó con la velocidad de un rayo e interceptó a la nieve. Si el pelirrojo no se hubiera movido, le hubiera impactado directamente en el corazón. Miró hacia arriba y divisó una silueta humana que yacía en las ramas bajas. Era una mujer.

La desconocida vestía un conjunto de dos piezas hechos únicamente con pieles de venado y jabalí. Tenía pintadas líneas geométricas color negro, asemejando al patrón de rayas de un tigre. Por encima de sus hombros llevaba una capa de una hermosa piel de tigre blanco que caía por su espalda hasta su cintura. Se tapaba el rostro con una cabeza disecada del mismo animal solo dejando ver sus rojos labios y unos ojos cerúleos furiosos. Andaba descalza en este crudo clima.

La joven bajó del árbol como un felino mientras se acercaba a mí gruñendo y arrastrándose como un tigre. No quitaba sus ojos azules de los verdes del joven. Caminó con gracia felina hasta su adversario mientras gruñía y respolaba.

Hans apuntó con su rifle a la joven pero fue interrumpido por una patada que lanzó el arma unos metros lejos de él. Él trató de recogerlo pero la joven lo atacó con un trío de cuchillas atadas a sus manos a forma de garras como si indicara que se alejara del arma. Hans sacó su cuchillo de su bolsillo e interceptó a la tigresa sin miedo. La joven al reconocer la agresión atacó al joven lanzándolo contra la nieve usando su peso y su fuerza sobrehumana. Hans miró los desafiantes ojos de tigre de la joven que yacía sobre él. Un gruñido amenazante solio de su boca y dejó a la intemperie sus filosos colmillos.

Esperó la mordida en su cuello por parte de la joven. Sintió su helado aliento en su cuello dejándole con el pulso sobre los cielos. Sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir la caricia de su mano sobre su mejilla.

La mano con cuchillas cruzó su mentón y causó una leve herida en su mejilla pecosa. Una ligera gota de sangre rodó por la herida que fue atrapada por el dedo de la tigresa. La joven miró el líquido y se lo llevó directamente a la boca. La tigresa lamió su dedo mientras lo miraba con deseo y peligro a la vez. Miró fijamente a la chica. Sus ojos centellearon con un brillo sobrenatural. Lentamente Hans fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta quedar inconsciente.

La joven tigresa gruñó hacia los arbustos como si llamara a alguien. Enseguida la cabeza del tigre blanco que el cazador había atacado emergió del follaje. Frotó su enorme cabeza contra las delicadas manos de la humana mientras emitía un leve ruido de cariño. –Sarahí, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero llevar a este extraño ser a nuestra cueva –exclamó la joven al felino.

El animal gruñó en desaprobación. –No permitiré que un humano manche la pureza del bosque con sus costumbres bélicas. Viste lo que me quiso hacer –gruñó comunicándose con la joven por medio de pensamientos. Enseñó la herida de su pata sangrante y se encogió de dolor.

−Está herido. No podemos dejarlo morir aquí –exclamó la joven mientras le mostraba a la tigresa las heridas en sus costados provocadas por las garras del oso.

Sarahí bufó en desaprobación y gruñó pese a las insistencias de la joven. –Está bien Elsa, puedes llevarlo a la cueva. Pero apenas se cure de sus heridas lo dejarás ir. Serás responsable de él.

Elsa sonrió y abrazó a la tigresa que comenzó a gemir de felicidad. –Gracias madre. No te preocupes así será.

La joven subió al lomo del tigre a Hans y lo sostuvo para que no cayera. Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta su cueva oculta entre los arbustos para evitar intrusos. Al llegar Elsa depositó al herido sobre una pila de pieles y lo cubrió del frío con más de ellas. Acto seguido comenzó a preparar un brebaje a base de flores y bayas silvestres para que se mejore. Al terminarlo, tomó el brebaje en su boca y lo depositó en sus labios mediante un beso. Elsa se irguió poniendo a Hans en posición sentada para que así el líquido pasara con más facilidad por su garganta.

El pelirrojo sintió un cosquilleo en la boca. Sentía como algo lo dominaba por completo y un líquido dulce pasaba por su esófago. Sentía algo húmedo y placentero en sus labios. Abrió los ojos de golpes y encontró a la tigresa insertando sus labios con fiereza entre los suyos. Hans se separó de ella con un grito. Ella sonrió pícaramente mientras se relamía los restos del brebaje de los labios.

El cazador sintió su labio inferior arder. Tocó la comisura de sus labios y sintió el líquido caliente que bajaba por sus dedos. Miró su mano cubierta de sangre. La tigresa rió perversamente mientras se relamía su colmillo izquierdo cubierto de sangre. Hans se sorprendió ante la actitud juguetona y misteriosa de la joven con máscara de tigre. -¿Q-quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me mordiste? –preguntó con incredulidad mientras se limpiaba la herida de sus labios.

La joven no respondió. Sus orbes estaban perdidas en las suyas. Hans trató de ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible. Sus pies y manos estaban amarrados con una soga fuertemente. -¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me ataste?! ¡Déjame ir! –gritó el pelirrojo aterrado.

Un gruñido amenazador salió de la boca de la tigresa. Sus pupilas se afinaron mostrando los ojos de un felino, los mismos que había visto cuando la encontró. Dejó de pelear con la soga y resopló derrotado. -¿Qué quieres de mí? –no hubo respuesta como siempre.

La joven se alejó del cazador atado y se quitó la piel de sus hombros dejándola caer sobre el piso de la cueva. Solo poseía la cabeza disecada del tigre cubriéndole el rostro. Se acercó ante el temeroso joven y comenzó a ronronearle al oído como una gatita. Hans quedó petrificado ante la actitud de la extraña. -¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Te exijo que me digas! –gritó el pelirrojo molesto empujando a Elsa. La tigresa gruñó por lo bajo mientras se incorporaba como un felino dando gráciles pasos hacia el cazador. Inmediatamente sacó su mano con cuchillas y las paso por su cuello, amenazando su vida. Sus dientes blancos y filosos asomaban mientras el brillo de sus ojos azules traspasó la máscara de tigre. Sus pupilas se contrajeron dándoles un rasgo felino. Agarró por el mentón al joven y lo acercó bruscamente ante ella. Jugueteó con sus rojos cabellos mientras lucía sus garras en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró con su melodiosa voz. –Tu peor pesadilla –ronroneó dejando paralizado al pelirrojo.

Hans se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. -¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

La joven ladeó la cabeza mientras gruñía. –Muchos me llaman el terror del bosque, guardián del hielo o mayormente como bestia blanca. Tu puedes llamarme Elsa –sonrió la joven pícaramente.

El cazador se sonrojó ante la manera de hablar de Elsa. –Tu… ¿Eres la bestia blanca? –preguntó carraspeando y aclarando su voz.

−Muchos lo creen. Sin embargo no lo soy. Ella es mi madre –exclamó.

−¿Tu madre?

Dicho esto una ráfaga de viento congelado entro por la boca de la cueva. Un gruñido alertó al cazador y se sorprendió al ver al enorme tigre blanco cubierto de sangre y un conejo muerto entre sus fauces. El animal tiró a su presa a los pies de Elsa mientras miraba al intruso con furia. Rugió y corrió a atacarlo. Elsa se interpuso a su camino blandiendo sus cuchillas y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos. Su rostro a través de la máscara parecía más el de un felino que el de un humano. La bestia gruñó al ver la actitud de la joven y bajó las orejas antes de retirarse a recostarse sobre una roca a la entrada de la cueva.

Elsa suspiró y observó de nuevo al joven. –Lamento eso. A Sarahí no le gustan mucho los invitados.

−Creo que esa parte me quedó muy clara –replicó Hans mientras se recuperaba del susto.

Elsa rió y agarró el conejo del piso. Se sentó en una roca y colocó la carne sobre su regazo. Desgarró una pata y comenzó a cortar la carne con ayuda de sus colmillos. Hans observaba asombrado a la joven comiendo como una fiera hambrienta. Elsa dejó a un lado su trozo de carne mientras arrancaba otro pedazo con sus uñas y se lo ofrecía al cazador. –Has de estar hambriento cazador.

−No como carne cruda. Gracias de todas maneras –dijo haciendo que Elsa pusiera una cara molesta.

-Está bien, pero si tienes hambre me avisas –exclamó sonriendo mientras se retiraba dejando el trozo de carne cerca de él.

−Espera, no te vayas –gritó Hans habiéndola detener y regresar a su lado.

−¿Ahora qué quieres? –preguntó molesta.

−¿Por qué curaste mis heridas? –preguntó observando sus costados vendados. –Luego de que yo causara daño a tu madre.

−¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo no? –sonrió la chica tímidamente haciendo que el chico bajara la cabeza avergonzado. -¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó al ver su reacción.

−No, yo solo quería saber… -explicó el joven alzando su rostro para encontrarse con sus felinos ojos. −¿Quién es la persona que se esconde tras esa máscara de tigre?

Elsa abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Nunca había revelado su verdadero rostro y no lo haría frente a este cazador desconocido. -¿Quieres que te revele mi identidad sin que tú me hayas dicho tu nombre cazador? –replicó Elsa molesta.

−Lo lamento Elsa, mi nombre es Hans.

Elsa miró con desconfianza al joven que le sonreía amistoso con una pizca de amargura en esa curva de sus labios. –Aun no me generas confianza.

−No tienes que ser tan amarga Elsa. Por favor desátame y permíteme quitarte esa máscara –exclamó Hans acercando sus muñecas atadas al rostro de la joven, dándole un rostro de súplica.

La joven tigre observó con recelo al cazador. No confiaba en él. Luego de meditarlo por unos momentos, cortó la cuerda con sus filosas garras y se acercó cautelosamente al joven. Hans acercó lentamente su mano temblorosa a la máscara y suspiró para ganar aliento y no cometer ninguna imprudencia. Elsa rugió algo enojada al sentir el suave tacto de sus dedos sobre el pelaje de la máscara. Hans se detuvo y suspiro. –Confía en mí Elsa. No le diré a nadie.

La joven se acercó temerosa y permitió revelar su identidad. Hans se sorprendió al ver la verdadera naturaleza de Elsa. Bajo esa máscara de fiera y su actitud amenazante yacía una joven blanca como la nieve de cabellos rubios platinados con bellos ojos cerúleos. Bajo sus ojos dos rayas negras estaban pintadas y una enorme cicatriz cruzada desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su mejilla, producto de alguna pelea que ella tuvo en el pasado contra un lince boreal.

El cazador quedó asombrado ante su belleza felina y sentía ese deseo de volver a probar sus rojos labios que escondían ese par de colmillos de tigre. Quería dominar a la bestia blanca, tomarla, besarla, acorralarla.

Hans se acercó peligroso a los labios de Elsa y se detuvo a contemplar su belleza. Elsa reaccionó y sorprendió al pelirrojo robándose el beso primero. Hans lentamente lo fue intensificando, insertando su lengua entre sus colmillos y tocando el cielo de su paladar. Elsa gemía y ronroneaba mientras enterraba sus uñas en el cabello de su cazador. Estaba sacando su lado más salvaje.

El cazador recostó a su tigresa sobre las pieles mientras se embriagaba del olor a pinos y flores silvestres de su cabello. Lentamente su mano fue bajando hasta su intimidad. La tigresa rugió al sentir su tacto sobre su punto débil y rasguñó el rostro del cazador con sus garras.

Hans se alejó de ella asustado. Elsa gruñía y resoplaba furiosa. La bestia encerrada se fue calmando poco a poco hasta volver a su actitud natural. La rubia trató de acercarse pero el cazador la rechazó. La tigresa se resignó y salió de la cueva sollozando.

La noche fue avanzando y el clima cada vez se volvió más crudo. Hans podía ver su aliento congelado entre la penumbra de la cueva. Su cuerpo se congelaba poco a poco y las pieles no le daban calor suficiente. Elsa yacía dormida junto a su madre tigresa cubriéndose del frío.

La joven se despertó al oír un castañear de dientes. Miró a su alrededor y vió el cazador tratando de dormir en el frío invernal. Se compadeció de él y se acercó con su piel de tigre. La colocó sobre sus hombros y Hans suspiró aliviado. Entreabrió los ojos y vió a la tigresa alejándose. –Aún tengo frío –exclamó escondiendo una sonrisa y haciéndose el dormido.

Elsa volteó y se acostó a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho buscando su calor corporal y se quedó dormida escuchando los retumbantes latidos de su corazón. Mientras tanto, Hans pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su tigresa mientras olisqueaba el olor a bosque de su cabello.

−Como pude haber pensado matarte mi querida tigresa. Nunca me había fijado en las maravillas que escondía la naturaleza. Dejaré la caza –suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello de textura suave como pelaje felino. –Lo haré por ti, mi tigresa.

En medio de la noche nevada, un cazador y su presa dormían plácidamente.

Al día siguiente Hans despertó en otro lugar. Ya no estaban en la cueva. Elsa ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba recostado sobre la fría nieve mientras oía algunas voces que lo llamaban. Se quitó la nieve de encima y vió a sus compañeros preocupados con un grupo de médicos. Lo subieron a una camilla y comenzaron a trasladarlo hacia un auto gris.

Hans giró el rostro de vuelta al bosque. Con la poca vista que le quedaba, divisó una silueta femenina que lo observaba desde lo lejos. Por detrás de ella había un tigre blanco. Sus cabellos rubios aperlados ondeaban salvajemente con el viento congelado. Al ver a Hans, sonrió y subió al lomo de su tigre antes de alejarse entre la infinidad de la nieve.

Hans esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su instinto le decía que pronto volvería a ver a su misterioso espíritu del bosque…

* * *

Y ¿Que tal les pareció? Saben que un review podría alegrarme mucho e inspirarme para seguir escribiendo. Por favor no se olviden ;)

Jejeje gracias por las sugerencias, les juro que no me había fijado en esos detalles gracias por su apoyo :D

Espero que te guste Ani. Debo recalcar que recibí ayudita. *Mira a todas partes con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios* Un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban los tigres, buhos y lechuzas. ¡A mi también me encantan! No pude evitar ponerlos en este humilde OS. Gracias por deleitarnos con tus grandiosas historias y espero que continues con tus futuros proyectos con éxito :D

Bueno chicos. ¿Cual quieren que sea la próxima canción? Quisiera hacer algo Canon solo que no se me ocurre nada, ni siquiera una canción. ¿Una ayudita por aquí? Se los agradecería de corazón

Gracias por sus reviews y las ayuditas para mejorar. Espero que esta vez haya corregido mis errorcitos.

Recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Venga ¡No sean tímidos! Adoro que todos se manifiesten. (además mi cerebro se reseca fácilmente. Necesito ideitas plis *con ojos de cachorrito*)

Cuidense chicos y sueñen con el Helsa. Loba se despide por ahora.

Hasta la proxima ;D


	4. Aprendiendo la lección

Hey hola. He vuelto y esta vez les traigo una sorpresita xD

Lamento la tardanza, tenía examenes finales. Para suerte, mañana empiezan mis largas vacaciones, ejem perdon, ¡VAGACIONES! (Tengo dibujo tecnico mañana, materia por la cuel no debo estudiar y aproveché el tiempo para ponerme manos a la obra con estos one-shots) ¡Por fin! Me moría por este día. Ahora si, full Helsa para todos los días. (Aleluya *w*)

Este OS es ambientado en la época actual y es un AU escolar (digamos que vi muchas pelis de este tipo en el transcurso de este mes xD asi que dije ¡¿por que no hacemos algo así?!) La canción es una de mis favoritas, incluyendo el video (fue lo que me dió pauta para este OS) y la banda es mi favorita. No se extrañen si encuentran algunas historias mías basadas en alguna de sus canciones. ¿Habrá alguna fanatica por ahí? Si la hay por favor presentese. Quiero saber ;-; y me encantaría conocerla xD

Por pequeñas fuentes de información de FF, sé que algunas de las que me leen adoran los CELOS así que este OS de seguro les gustará. Este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga **SerenaSaori**, chica gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics y en las cacerías. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan genial como tú. Sé que en el futuro ambas seremos grandes escritoras de FF y me alegra estar a tu lado. Honestamente, te considero mi amiga... Gracias por todo loquilla y espero que te guste ;)

**Canción:** Misery Business

**Cantante o banda:** Paramore

Bien sin más demora aquí esta...

* * *

_**Aprendiendo la lección**_

El timbre resonó indicando la hora del recreo en la academia Arendelle. La joven Elsa Winters salía de su aburrida clase de Historia directamente a pasar el tiempo libre con su pareja de último año. No lo veía desde el viernes y quería alegrar su largo lunes charlando o robándole un beso. Sin embargo todo eso se fue al piso al ver lo incomparable ocurrir en frente suyo:

La perra de Christine Carter estaba coqueteándole a su novio pelirrojo Hans Westergaard.

El rostro del pelirrojo decía más que mil palabras. El pobre no sabía cómo sacarse de encima a esa lanzada de un curso menor. Todos la calificaban como una chica "más fácil que la tabla del uno" y algunos aseguraban a haberse acostado con ella. Hans solo tenía ojos para su copo de nieve pero al parecer Christine también quería hacerlo caer con sus encantos.

La furia de Elsa contrarrestaba sus límites. La rubia rascaba la pasta de los libros que traía consigo con sus uñas tratando de contener la ira que la consumía por dentro. Sentía como su paciencia y pacifismo desaparecía al ver a esa fácil tratando de hacer caer a su amado Hans entre sus redes. –Esto no lo permitiré –exclamó escondiéndose tras una pared a observar lo que sucedía entre ambos jóvenes.

Christine cuando hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a Hans. Elsa sentía que con cada paso que daba esa zorra, tenía más ganas de ir a interrumpir el momento y romperle la nariz. Sin embargo, sabía que su pelirrojo siempre le sería fiel a pesar de los encantos de otras a su alrededor.

Hans logró alejarse de ella excusándose que iba a la librería a hacer una tarea que debía presentar. Casi sale corriendo para alejarse de esa loca abusiva.

Justo antes de que Elsa saliera de su escondite a golpearle el hocico a Christine, Anna interrumpió la escena con su mirada preocupada por su hermanita. –Hey Elsa, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pelirroja dos años menor a la rubia.

Elsa tomó por los hombros a Anna y la arrastró lejos para que así esa zorra no las escuchara. –Ven necesitamos hablar en un lugar que no esté infestado de pestes.

-Un momento ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! –preguntó Anna mientras caminaba a regañadientes hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada del resto. Elsa se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras buscaba las palabras ideales para no expresarse de manera vulgar frente a su hermanita. –Anna no sé qué hacer –exclamó con tono derrotado mientras golpeaba sus manos contra el plástico de la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Déjate de rodeos Elsa. Sabes que detesto cuando no vas al grano –dijo molesta Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Soy toda oídos Elsa. Ya no me ocultes nada.

-Vi a Christine Carter… –dijo entre dientes.

-Elsa sabes que detesto que balbucees. ¡Al grano mujer! –exclamó la pelirroja poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa. De su morral sacó una pequeña Coca-cola de dieta que amaba.

Elsa arrugó la nariz en desaprobación mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Al fin suspiró y logró decir lo que pensaba contarle a su hermana desde un principio. –Vi a Christine Carter coqueteándole a mi novio Hans –logró decir inocentemente.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su inesperada notica. Casi se atraganta con la Coca-cola. Tragó el líquido con rapidez y tapó la botella antes de gritar furiosa. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Elsa eso es inaceptable! ¡No puedes permitir que esa zorra le esté haciendo ojitos a Hans! –gritó a Anna mientras azotaba sus manos y levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

Cientos de miradas extrañadas se clavaron en la pobre Anna que, avergonzada, se disculpó con todos y volvió a su asiento ocultando su rostro enrojecido. Elsa se cubría la cara evitando que la vean haciendo el ridículo por culpa de Anna.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la pelirroja respiró y exclamó alertando a su hermana mayor. –Elsa, no puedes dejar que te roben a Hans. No permitas que Christine se meta contigo. Tienes que hacerle saber que él solo es tuyo y que nadie se lo podrá quitar –dijo Anna actuando con naturalidad.

Elsa arqueó una ceja al escuchar las palabras confusas de su hermana. -¿Cómo puedo hacérselo saber? No sé cómo decirle –soltó la rubia derrotada desparramándose sobre la mesa.

-Elsa no te comportes como una perdedora y te dejes ganar por esa tonta. Tú eres más inteligente que ella. Y que mejor manera de reclamar lo que es tuyo por medio de una pequeña advertencia –exclamó Anna mientras intersecaba la punta de sus dedos mientras le dirigía a su hermana una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Estás hablando de vengarme de ella? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Yo no lo tomaría como una venganza o una agresión. Lo tomaría como una advertencia. Así ella sabrá que no debes meterte contigo y te harás respetar –dijo Anna mientras se estiraba en su asiento. Inmediatamente apretó los dientes y arrugó la nariz molesta. –Hablando del rey de Roma, una zorra se asoma.

Elsa se giró discretamente y vió a la idiota de Christine seguida por su cortejo de admiradoras cargando bandejas de comida mientras caminaban creyéndose las súper modelos. Las tipas caminaron entre las mesas y su líder señaló la mesa en donde se sentaban Anna y Elsa.

Cuando se aproximaron a sentarse, Christine "sin querer" tiró todo el contenido de su bandeja de comida sobre la rubia sentada tratando de contener su furia. Toda la comida cayó encima de la pobre chica que se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe y el líquido helado de la cola desparramada sobre su cabello y ropa. Tenía trocitos de tomate y lechuga con un poco de salsa ranchera de la ensalada que había en la bandeja. Anna observaba la escena con la boca abierta y una mirada asesina a esa zorra vestida de seda.

-Uy lo siento, no quería ensuciarte Elsa. De veras lo siento –exclamó con su voz de víbora. –Déjame recompensarte por mi error.

Dicho esto tomó el postre de chocolate de una de sus amigas y lo esparció por toda la blusa fucsia de Elsa. Su cortejo reía mientras la líder sonreía por su acto. –Espero que me perdones.

Elsa se sentía una boba al ver que todos se reían de ella y comenzaban a tomarle fotos. Anna la defendía cubriéndola y gritando para que la dejaran en paz. La rubia rompió a llorar y corrió fuera del lugar.

-Eres una tonta Christine ¿Por qué tienes que herir a los demás solo para ser más popular? –gritó Anna enfrentando a la castaña cabello pintado.

El grupo de chicas formó un circulo alrededor de la pelirroja, haciéndole incapaz su huida. –Yo no la herí, fue un solo un accidente. ¿No es cierto, chicas? –exclamó dándole la palabra a sus perras guardianas.

Todas rieron al unísono y comenzaron a insultar a la chica menor que ella mientras la zarandeaban. Anna no iba a permitir que ese montón de abusivas sigan molestando a su hermana. –La pagarán caro, montón de idiotas –gritó haciéndose paso y corriendo fuera de la cafetería, siguiendo el camino de Elsa.

La buscó por todas partes pero no la logró encontrar. Corrió por los pasillos vacíos ignorando a los profesores y evitando al inspector para que no la pillara corriendo descontrolada por los pasillos. Al final salió al patio y la encontró debajo del ficus que estaba plantado en la parte más apartada del patio principal de la academia. Estaba con la espalda contra el tronco, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho y ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Anna posó su mano en su hombro trayendo a la rubia en sí. Sus ojos cristalinos indicaban que estaba llorando momentos antes. –Déjame sola Anna. No quiero hablar con nadie –exclamó Elsa entre dientes volviendo a ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes ante la actitud débil de su hermana y la tomó de su trenza francesa para que así levantara su cabeza y la viera directamente a los ojos. –Elsa deja de portarte como una niña asustada. Tienes que darle un paro a esto. No puedes permitir que ese grupo de estúpidas se aprovechen de ti –exclamó Anna soltando sus cabellos rubios luego de recibir quejas de su hermana. –Debemos hacer algo para que así dejen de molestarnos. Algo grande –dictó la pelirroja mientras se rascaba el mentón procesando alguna idea.

Elsa miró con furia a Anna y se acomodó la trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo. -¿Tienes algo en mente, WonderWoman? –exclamó con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Anna chasqueó los dedos y miró pícaramente a Elsa. –Claro que la tengo o mi nombre no es Anna Winters. Te juro que después de esto, esas idiotas jamás te pondrán un dedo encima –rió la pelirroja mientras frotaba sus manos esbozando una sonrisa.

Elsa abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar su inesperada respuesta. Se mordió el pulgar y suspiró. –Te escucho, Anna…

A la mañana siguiente todos lucían tranquilos y normales como cualquier otro día de clases. Elsa entró a su salón seguida de sus compañeras y la odiosa de Christine. La rubia observó a sus oponentes y sonrió por lo bajo, era la hora de comenzar con su plan…

Tiró "accidentalmente" sus libros al piso y comenzó a recogerlo con la actitud insegura y vulnerable de siempre, llamando la atención del grupo popular. La castaña líder se acercó hacia Elsa y pateó sus libros de manera disimulada y aniñada, haciéndola enojar a su dueña. –Será mejor que no tires tus cosas en los pies de otros, se pueden tropezar y caer al piso. Deberías ser más perspicaz Winters –mofó la castaña mientras relamía su chupete esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de las aburridas clases de matemáticas e historia, llegó la hora del receso. Todos los estudiantes salieron disparados a la cafetería, excepto la rubia platinada que observaba su teléfono que acababa de vibrar. Miró a su alrededor para que nadie la siguiera y corrió por los pasillos a completar la segunda fase de su venganza…

Se ocultó tras un pilar y observó a Anna caminando por los pasillos junto a Hans, conversando tranquilamente de temas aleatorios. Se toparon cara a cara con el grupo de Christine y sus perritas y la castaña se acercó de manera coqueta al pelirrojo. –Hola Hans, puedo hablar contigo a solas. –preguntó la joven acercándosele e inquietándolo.

Sus compañeras se alejaron del legaron por órdenes de su jefa pero Anna ni se inmutó. Todo lo contrario, arqueó sus cejas y se postró enojada. -¿Qué quieres ahora Christine?

-Yo solo quiero hablar con Hans un rato, enana –exclamó la castaña enredando su dedo entre un cabello rojo de Hans y estirándose, intimidando a la pequeña Anna.

-No me importa que seas mayor que yo, vieja presumida. Quiero que nos dejes en paz –gritó Anna.

-Christine, no quiero hablar contigo por ahora. Anna tiene razón. Vamos a la cafetería. De seguro Elsa nos está esperando ahí, ya la hemos dejado mucho rato sola –exclamó Hans arrastrando a su amiga de la castaña.

Christine observó con furia a ambos alejarse y maldijo por lo bajo, insultando a Elsa. Resonó los tacones que cargaba y se encaminó hacia la cafetería.

Elsa, al observar la reacción de su enemiga, hizo un gesto de victoria al completar la segunda parte ya solo faltaba las cerezas del pastel. Estaba ansiosa para que empiecen las clases de teatro…

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes de quinto curso se encaminaron hasta el auditorio. El profesor, después de hacer 15 minutos de expresión artística, se marchó por unos momentos al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de otro salón. Elsa sonrió en victoria mientras veía a los cables de iluminación y escenario sobre su cabeza. Observó a la chica de cabellos rojos jalando una cuerda que sostenía una cubeta, posicionada en medio del escenario. Ya solo faltaba la parte divertida que era de Elsa.

Caminó por detrás de Christine que conversaba con su grupo de amigas seguidoras y la golpeó ligeramente con su cuerpo. La castaña volteó molesta mientras observaba con furia a Elsa. –Estúpida, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? –gritó eufórica, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros. -¿Te crees mejor que yo Winters? Claro que no lo eres. Tú no eres nadie. Aún no puedo creer como Hans Westergaard, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, esté fijado en alguien como tú.

Elsa retrocedió asustada y mirando discretamente hacia arriba, calculando el punto fijo de la cubeta. Al llegar al punto clave, se "tropezó" y cayó sobre el escenario de madera tomando una actitud asustada frente a la castaña. –Escúchame Elsa. Quiero que te alejes de Hans. O pagarás caro las consecuencias.

Esas palabras alertaron a la pelirroja que jaló inmediatamente de la cuerda haciendo voltear la cubeta. Elsa sonrió de lado. –Yo no aceptaré órdenes de alguien como tú, Carter. Ya es hora de que aprendas la lección y dejes de hacer miserable la vida de los demás.

La castaña rechinó los dientes y levantó su mano, dispuesta a agredir a Elsa. De repente, un líquido viscoso y color café cayó encima de ella, bañándola por completo. Christine gritó asustada mientras observaba sus galantes ropas manchadas con esa apestosa mezcla secreta de Elsa y Anna. Todos sus compañeros se rieron, incluyendo a su séquito de tontas, y le comenzaron a tomar fotos con su celular.

Como el internet funciona tan rápido, la noticia llegó a parar a los oídos de los otros cursos. Fue cuestión de minutos para que otros estudiantes entren en el auditorio y se burlaran de la castaña quien gritaba avergonzada y lloraba al ser avergonzada frente a todos. Hans observó a Christine y pudo contener la risa. Esto rompió el corazón de la joven que huyó a los baños a refugiarse de su vergüenza.

Anna bajó de la parte superior del escenario y abrazó a su hermana quien estallaba en risas. –El plan funcionó, por fin dejará de molestarnos.

-Espero que con eso haya entendido la lección y se disculpe con todos. –dijo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

-Creo que le ha quedado muy claro como nuestra mezcla secreta –rió Anna. –Ahora podrás disfrutar de todo sin que ella te moleste.

-Sí. Me algo mucho de que todo haya acabado. Bueno volvamos a clases Anna. No quisiera que nos descubran. ¿Quitaste todas las evidencias?

-No ha quedado ni una, mi capitán –exclamó poniéndose una mano sobre la frente como un militar. –Nadie sospechará de nosotras.

Ambas rieron y bajaron del lugar. Anna corrió hacia su salón, ya iba tarde para las clases de Ciencias y de seguro en la anterior de Historia le habían puesto fuga en el leccionario.

Hans se acercó discretamente por detrás de Elsa y la abrazó por la cintura. –Vaya esto ha roto las expectativas de un común día de clases –rió colocando unos mechones platinados por detrás de la oreja de la joven. -¿Quién habrá sido él o la inteligente que hizo esta memorable hazaña? Si lo o la conoces, preséntamela. Juro que le daré mis más gratos agradecimientos –exclamó mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su novia.

Al separarse Elsa miró a Hans con cierta picardía. -¿Qué le darías al o a la culpable?

-Realmente no lo sé, y tu ¿Que le darías? –dudó Hans mirando con extrañez a su pareja.

Elsa soltó una risa discreta y se mordió el labio. Enseguida enterró sus dedos en el rojo cabello de su novio y le dio un beso apasionado, sorprendiendo a Hans.

Al terminar Hans miró sorprendido a Elsa. Inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una aguda y sospechosa. –Algo hiciste, traviesa. Bueno es hora de confesar –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿No deberías irte a clases, tonto? –dijo Elsa alertando al pelirrojo.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y si maldijo a sí mismo. -¡Mierda! Son las 10:53 ¡Voy tardísimo a Matemáticas! ¡El míster William me va a colgar de las orejas!

Elsa rió y observó a su desesperado novio salir por la puerta corriendo como loco. –Ay Hans, a veces eres como un niño. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Volteó a ver el escenario cubierto de su mezcla secreta y sonrió por lo bajo. Elsa ya no era insegura de sí misma y jamás se dejaría pisotear por los demás. Sabía que tenía amigos que la apoyaban y ahora confiaba más en sí misma. Esta experiencia quedaría plasmada por mucho tiempo en su vida, y al parecer en la de muchos otros también…

* * *

¿Les gustó? Tenía que ponerle algo de picante a este serie de OS jeje. No pude evitarlo, lo hice por instinto. *tapandose el rostro rojo por la verguenza

Hey Serena-chan, que tal? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ;) Espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por el apoyo y las correciones de antes. Se los agradezco de corazón, me hacen mejorar como escritora :D no se como pueda pagarles.

Tambien agradezco las sugerencias. Estarán listas en un santiamén (ok cuando me entre inspiración xD) pero estarán proximamente así que no desesperen

¿Cual será el siguiente género? Jejeje no sé pero me siento dispuesta a cualquier cosa. ¿Será que alguien me propone un reto? Venga aquí lo espero dispuesta :D

Saluditos y abrazos de Olaf :D

Loba se despide de su manada con un largo aullido sordo. Cuidense y sueñen con Helsa ;)


	5. Nunca mires a los ojos de quien asesinas

Hola mis lobitos. Desde ahora podré actualizar más rápido. Agradezcanle a mis más merecidas vacaciones. (me moría por ellas) Ahora sí Helsa al 100%

Hey este será un Canon In-movie efocado desde el punto de vista de un Hans ambicioso y malvado. (me moría por escribir algo canon y a Hans con su personalidad original, fue todo un reto pero aquí lo tienen mis queriditos xD)

PS: LA banda mencionada posee canciones muy buenas y emotivas, también posee el toque rockero que a muchas les gusta. 100% reecomendada :D

**Canción: **Monster

**Cantante o banda: **Skillet

Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta:

* * *

_**Nunca mires a los ojos de quien asesinas**_

La escarcha sobre mis ojos nublaba mi vista y el viento desnivelaba mi caminar. Tengo que acercarme lo más que pueda hacia la reina de las nieves para poder ejecutar la parte final de mi organizado plan para convertirme en el gobernante de Arendelle de una vez por todas. Esta de seguro era mi última oportunidad para conseguir mi objetivo.

Observé el frágil cuerpo de la reina entre ese torbellino de nieve y escarcha formado por sus mismos poderes mientras lloraba desconsolada y observaba a su alrededor, buscando escapar de ese haz de nieve que la tenía cautiva.

Me cubrí el rostro para evitar que el viento me golpee. La reina, al verme, trato de huir de mí. –¡Elsa! –grité deteniendo su andar. –Ya no puedes escapar de tu destino.

La rubia apretó los dientes y volteó a dirigirme la mirada. Con una absoluta tristeza reflejada en su rostro, apretó los labios en duda. –Solo cuida de mi hermana –dijo alejándose lentamente de mí.

Tenía que planear algo para que ella cayera rendida a mis pies y darle el golpe final para acabar con todo. −¿Tu hermana? Ella regresó de la montaña del norte débil y fría. Dijo que tú le congelaste su corazón. Traté de salvarla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su piel era de hielo y su cabello se tornó blanco. ¡Ella ya no existe! ¡Por culpa suya! –grité de manera desgarradora para lograr convencerla de lo aquello.

Los ojos de la reina se tornaron sombríos y perdió el equilibrio sobre sus pies. Retrocedió mientras volteaba y se tomaba el rostro con sus manos, dejándose caer sobre el suelo congelado produciendo un sonido seco y retumbante. La nieve se disipó a nuestro alrededor, la tormenta se había calmado. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todo quedó en pausa. Los copos de nieve permanecieron inmóviles a nuestro alrededor y el silencio era interrumpido por los ligeros sollozos de la joven.

Sonreí para mí mismo al ver a la imponente reina de Arendelle yacida sobre el suelo que ella misma congeló. Como amo verla tan vulnerable luego de haber conocido su personalidad fría y altanera en la fiesta de coronación. Hubiera sido divertido dominarla. Pero claro, si se presenta una oportunidad más sencilla lo mejor es aprovecharla. Tenía una gran suerte que su hermana menor, ingenua y desesperada por amor, cayera en mis garras mucho más rápido que la misma reina de Arendelle.

De entre mis ropas emanó una brillante espada plateada. La alcé sobre la cabeza de la soberana quien aún se lamentaba de lo que le había hecho a su hermana. El brillo del arma resplandeció sobre el suelo congelado alertando a la reina. Volteó enseguida y me observó con el arma sobre su cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo. Ninguna palabra salió de su garganta…

Sus ojos de zafiro me miraban directamente. Su mirada me cortaba el corazón por la mitad. ¿Qué me sucede? Debo matarla. No tengo tiempo para entrar en compasión. Pero… para ser honesto, esos bellos ojos cerúleos siempre me habían cautivado desde que la vi por primera vez en el baile de su coronación.

La angustia reflejada en sus ojos comenzó a tocar lo más profundo de mi oscuro corazón. Ella se dio por vencida y devolvió su mirada hacia el suelo, afirmando su derrota. Enseguida capté el mensaje. –Si eso es lo que quieres –exclamé bajando la espada lentamente sobre ella.

Un grito desgarrador intervino en mis asuntos y vi a la princesa Anna atravesándose entre Elsa y mi espada. Levantó su mano como si tratara de detener el arma e inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en hielo sólido. No pude evitar golpear su mano hecha hielo con mi espada y un sonido seco retumbo en el ambiente.

Grietas se formaron en su cuerpo congelado. Un sonido de quiebre me estremeció para luego ver la estatua desmoronarse en frente de los ojos aterrados de su hermana. La reina contrajo un grito de dolor al ver a su hermanita congelarse y posteriormente convertirse en fragmentos de hielo esparcidos sobre el agua congelada.

La mirada azulada volvió a fijarse en mí, solo que esta vez no lucía aterrada ni débil. Al contrario, era decidida y llena de furia. La reina de las nieves apretó los dientes y de sus manos emanó una ráfaga de viento congelado que la levantó del suelo.

Me aferré a la espada, la única manera de poder salir con vida de las garras de esa bruja, y me lancé a atacar a la bella joven rubia con la fachada de un monstruo de nieve. El rostro níveo de la joven se reflejó en la hoja que lentamente se acercaba a su cuerpo envuelto por nieve.

Los brillantes ojos de Elsa centellearon y realizó un leve movimiento con su mano. De repente, el sonido de cuchillas hizo que parara mi marcha. Un espantoso dolor recorrió todo mi torso y abdomen y solté la espada que retumbó en eco sobre el hielo.

Con miedo, observé las puntiagudas estalagmitas que Elsa había creado a mí alrededor. Bajé mi mirada y contemplé con horror las puntas teñidas de carmesí que habían traspasado mi cuerpo. Respiré entrecortadamente y traté de moverme un poco. Un insufrible dolor recorrió mi espina dorsal y observé los brillantes orbes de mi agresora.

Elsa estaba parada frente a mí con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Sus ojos de zafiro rebosantes de alegría cautivaban mi esmeralda mirada, hechizándome y permitiéndome sentir el dolor que alguna vez ella sintió. Fue entonces que recordé una frase que había leído en un libro hace tiempo atrás:

_"Si alguna vez vas a matar a alguien, nunca mires a esa persona directamente a los ojos, ya que si lo haces, su alma te perseguirá hasta el resto de tus días" _

Lentamente todo se fue nublando a mí alrededor. Aún lograba distinguir la delicada silueta de la reina parada firmemente observándome morir. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, estiré mi mano y derramé una lágrima que corrió sobre mi mejilla de manera silenciosa. –E-Elsa…

De ahí todo se tornó a la más infinita oscuridad….

* * *

Jejeje, creo que muchos estarán disconformes con este final. Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía de otra.

Bueno realmente este es una fusión de la verdadera reina de las nieves (osea la malvada y rencorosa) y la linda Elsa. No podía imaginarme a Elsa haciendo esto por venganza pero fue una inspiración fugaz y a veces creo que son las que mejor me salen xD

Por favor comenten que tal les pareció este OS. Quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de este final alternativo de Frozen (osea es la idea que yo me hacía al principio, mucho gore me ha dañado xD)

Cuidense y hasta la proxima :D


	6. Infierno

Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace mucho. No tenia la inspiracion suficiente, luego de haberme sacado el jugo a mi cabeza para otras cositas por ahi como aotras historias pendientes y proyectos para el futuro. Estoy super apenada y espero que me perdonen.

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, solo juego con sus personajes por un ratito para calmar mis alocados instintos Helsa. Tampoco las canciones nombradas a continuacion me pertencen.**

Loba otra vez ha venido con el tema de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (realmente este tema me parece super interesante) con algo de Tragedy y Hurt comfort (Bueno en realidad no se en que genero poner este OS xD Solo es un OS) Esta ambientado en Amsterdam en la decada de los 40 y me base un poco en "El diario de Anna Frank" con los ambientes y la trama.

La musica de hoy tambien se relaciona con esto y me parece preciosa para los ratitos emo o epicos xD (Sirve mucho eh, 100% recomendada por lobita xD)

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios. Ya saben que es lo unico que me impulsa a activar mi modo creativo y ponerlo a trabajar. Son lo maximo chicos ;)

Lamento el no poder satisfacerlos con sus canciones favoritas. He estado algo apretada con varias cosas y no he tenido de escuchar las canciones a fondo y que se me ocurra una historia basada en ella, es algo dificil. Sin embargo, esto no quedara en olvido, vere que hago y los complacere conforme pase el tiempo. Se los prometo :D

**Cancion: **My demons

**Cantante o banda: **Starset

Bien sin mas preambulos aqui esta...

* * *

_**Infierno**_

Sus ojos decididos taladraban con fiereza los bellos zafiros en frente suyo mientras apretaba los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. La ira en su interior lo consumía por dentro al ver a tan repugnante ser parado inocentemente en frente de él.

Las mejillas de la joven estaban empapadas en lágrimas mientras luchaba por retener un grito desgarrador que deseaba escaparse de su garganta. Había visto al mismo infierno esa misma noche en frente de sus ojos…

Su familia vivía alegre, escondida en el lugar menos remoto de Ámsterdam. A pesar de tener tan poco ellos llegaron a ser tan felices como nunca. La miseria se había esparcido por todo el país debido a la catastrófica guerra que lo azotaba. Los judíos, gitanos, discapacitados, etc. eran considerados los débiles, los indeseados, las plagas… Y según las ideologías de los líderes, todas las plagas debían ser eliminadas para crear un mundo perfecto.

Los gritos y llantos eran el pan de cada día en el vecindario de la pobre Elsa Brouwer, una pobre judía de dieciocho años que vivía con sus padres, su hermana y su primo Kristoff en una casa abandonada hace muchos años atrás.

Los miembros de la SS rondaban como leones hambrientos en busca de alguna presa para poder destripar y asesinar a sangre fría. Pero aquellas personas que eran asesinadas, eran suertudas. Nadie deseaba que fueran enviado a esos lugares salidos del infierno comúnmente llamado por los pueblerinos: una perrera para judíos.

La joven, soñadora y alegre, deseaba con lo más profundo de su corazón salir de esas cuatro paredes que la mantenían cautiva del mundo exterior pese a las insistencias de sus padres que trataban de sacarle esa loca idea de la cabeza.

Su padre Adgar, quien era una persona amante de la lectura y amaba a Elsa de manera incondicional, un día le regaló un pequeño diario para que escribiera todo lo que sentía en él. Desde sus más oscuros secretos hasta lo ocurrido en ese mismo día. La rubia agradeció y enseguida se dedicó a escribir su vida.

Un día observaba por un pequeño tragaluz que ella usaba como su "ventana personal" el exterior que moría por conocer. Observaba las calles desoladas y grises, sin ningún niño corriendo por ellas como solía recordarlo. Solo unas cuantas personas se atrevían a salir en distintos horarios durante el día. Lo hacían portando un extraño parche en forma de estrella de seis puntas de color amarillo, muy grande para que los nazis pudieran identificarlos como judíos. Elsa llego a la conclusión de algo. Su infancia había sido muy divertida, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Elsa no era una persona muy sociable. Prefería quedarse sola en una habitación leyendo que salir a jugar o conversar con su hermana y su primo en las escaleras. Era solitaria, sin embargo tenía un carácter alegre e inocente.

Una tarde, mientras espiaba al mundo a través de su ventana secreta, aprovechando que sus padres estaban dormidos, observo a un joven pelirrojo con un uniforme beige sencillo siguiendo a unos hombres con un traje más sofisticado de color negro. El joven mostraba una actitud sumisa ante, al parecer, quienes eran sus superiores.

Elsa quedo maravillada ante lo apuesto que él era. Sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban ante tal tono muerto del uniforme y añoraba ver ese cabello pelirrojo que apenas se notaba por el sombrero que cargaba. Sus facciones varoniles acompañadas de unas elegantes patillas lo hacían ver irresistible. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que aquel hombre que parecía inocente y apuesto, se convertiría en uno de los monstruos que eran temidos por los judíos y quedarían plasmados en la historia como asesinos a sangre fría y sin corazón.

Desde ese día, la rubia comenzó a suspirar enamorada, dejando a sus padres muy extrañados y a la vez preocupados. Su diario estaba lleno de notitas cursis y románticas hacia su misterioso soldado pelirrojo. Solo una puerta los mantenía separados. Su hermana se moría de curiosidad ante su actitud y comenzó a sospechar de ella.

En una ocasión, decidió seguirla para conocer qué era lo que tramaba y se sorprendió al encontrarla suspirando por uno de esos monstruos vestidos elegantemente.

Esta noticia no tardó en llegar a parar en los oídos de sus padres quienes, en esa misma noche, reprendieron a su hija mayor por haber estado observando al exterior sin tomar las medidas precauciones. Decidieron tapar esa ventana para que su inquieta hija no observara el exterior ruin y cruel jamás.

Elsa estallo en llanto de ira e impotencia, corrió a la habitación que compartía con su hermana y se recostó en la cama, enrollándose con las sabanas para que nadie la viese llorar.

No tardo mucho para que su hermana menor apareciera preocupada por la puerta y se acercara a la cama a tratar de consolarla. –Elsa ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

—No es nada que te importe, Anna –sollozo Elsa con desdén. –Ahora vete de aquí, quiero estar sola.

La respuesta de Elsa toco el corazón de la pecosa. –Está bien, me iré –dijo con absoluta tristeza. –Solo lo hice porque me tenías muy preocupada, hermana.

Las lágrimas de la rubia desaparecieron al escuchar a Anna. La tristeza fue reemplazada por una ira absoluta en cuestión de segundo. No podía creer que Anna su hermana querida, a quien le había contado innumerables y oscuros secretos, la haya espiado y contado a sus padres el secreto más retorcido y hermoso que escondía. Esto la hacía poner roja del coraje y no tardó mucho en demostrárselo. -¡¿Por qué les dijiste Anna?! ¡No sabes lo que me has causado! ¡Me has quitado lo único que poseía para admirar el mundo de afuera! ¡¿No estas cansada de vivir aquí enjaulada?! –estallo Elsa.

—No sabes lo que dices. El mundo exterior es cruel y duro. Está lleno de matanza y dolor. Y nosotros somos los perjudicados recibiendo los peores castigos. ¡Incluso peores que la misma muerte! –grito Anna tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Prefiero morir libre que encerrada en esta cárcel. ¡Te detesto Anna! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Y yo que siempre confié en ti! ¡No quiero volver a verte NUNCA! –grito Elsa enterrándose en las sabanas y rompiendo a llorar.

Anna quedo perpleja ante la seriedad de las palabras de Elsa. Soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas y sonrió tristemente. –Está bien Els, no te molestare más. Que tengas buenas noches –sollozo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

_A veces las palabras matan más rápido que la misma bala…_

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Elsa camino por los empolvados pasillos de la casa y diviso a su hermana y a su primo conversando sentados en las escaleras.

La mirada de Anna se conectó con la de Elsa durante varios minutos. Sin embargo ella volteo y tomo a Kristoff de la mano y lo arrastro por uno de los pasadizos secretos de la casa.

La actitud de Anna hizo que la sangre de la rubia hirviera de coraje. "¿Cómo se atreve esa idiota a tratarme así? Ella fue quien empezó todo" pensó Elsa mientras tomaba su diario y corría a el sillón rojo para dedicarse a despotricar a Anna por lo que había hecho.

Pasaron los días y Anna salió junto con su madre, sin que los patrulleros las descubrieran, a comprar algunos víveres para su familia. Un amigo de Adgar llamado Linus decidió acompañarlas por métodos de seguridad. Le ofrecieron a la rubia ir pero esta rechazó la oferta por lo enfadada que estaba con Anna.

Las horas pasaron y sus familiares no regresaban. La angustia consumía a la familia oculta. Adgar se frotaba el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos tratando de tranquilizarse. Kristoff movía su pierna en nerviosismo mientras mordía la punta de su dedo pulgar. Elsa, por su parte, se limitaba a observar el tumbado lleno de telarañas sobre su cabeza.

De repente, la puerta del pasadizo secreto se abrió bruscamente. Los tres corrieron a ver a sus familiares pero se sorprendieron al solo encontrar a Linus con sus ropas ensangrentadas y algunos moretones en su cuerpo.

Adgar observo a su amigo con cara de preocupación y lo tironeó de sus ropas. – ¿Dónde está mi esposa y mi hija? ¿Por qué estás en este estado?

El herido solo se limitó a responder con voz gangosa y entristecida. –Lo lamento amigo, no pudieron escapar de esos monstruos. De veras, lo siento –exclamo abrazando a su amigo y llorando en su hombro desconsolado.

Los ojos de Adgar se humedecieron y lloro desconsolado ante la partida de sus seres queridos. Kristoff salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de la suya fuertemente, de seguro a desahogarse solo.

Una bala invisible perforó el corazón de Elsa de manera violenta, dejándola sin aliento y paralizada en su lugar. El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a corroerla por dentro al nunca disculparse con Anna ni decirle por última vez que las amaba con todo el alma.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al piso de manera seca y fuerte. Sus ojos neutros observaban fijamente al suelo buscando la cordura que en ese momento la tenía perdida. Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos humedecidos. El rechinar de sus dientes sonaba en eco por la sala mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su piel tratando de diseminar el dolor interior que sentía haciéndose daño ella misma. No funcionaria ya que nada ni nadie podría devolverles a su madre y a su hermanita…

Tres años han pasado desde que ellas se fueron. Ahora Elsa es una mujer de 21 años, madura y serena. Había desechado su naturaleza inocente y juguetona para afrontar junto a su padre y su primo, el verdadero caos de la fatídica guerra que empeoraba con el pasar de los años.

Ni un mísero rayo de luz entraba a la casa ya que, desde que ocurrió el horroroso asesinato que volvió gris la vida de los Brouwer. Elsa continuaba escribiendo en su diario, sin embargo ya no lo hacía con la alegría y el entusiasmo de antes. Su perspectiva de la vida ahora estaba totalmente distorsionada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que aunque este dentro o fuera del edificio abandonado, seguiría enjaulada y custodiada por esos monstruos que vestían elegantemente.

Un día gris como los que usualmente azotaban a la triste ciudad, Elsa se encontraba sobre el viejo sillón escribiendo una pequeña novela personal acerca de ese misterioso joven que vio en las calles de Ámsterdam hace algún tiempo atrás, desde su cautiverio en el edificio. El pequeño diario, ahora lleno de notitas y gordo de páginas, lucia algo viejo y sucio desde el pasar de los años que lo tuvo pero aun así era la única que le alegraba el día a la pobre joven judía.

Cerró el librito y suspiro. Estaba feliz de haber terminado otro de sus tantos escritos. Abrazo el diario y se quedó plácidamente dormida recostada sobre el sofá.

Ella no sabía lo horrible que sucedería en cuestión de minutos…

Unos gritos interrumpieron su sueño y se levantó molesta. Un golpe seco proveniente de la puerta seguida de gritos y alaridos por parte de unos hombres de trajes color negro que entraron a la casa a la puerta con enormes y relucientes armas de fuego que acompañaban sus miradas llenas de maldad y odio.

Un disparo retumbo en el aire haciendo eco en todo el pasillo principal. Elsa observo con horror el cuerpo de su amigo Linus cayendo inerte a los pies de esos hombres malvados. Su sorpresa aumento al observar entre ellos a ese joven de cabellos pelirrojos con el que había soñado todos estos años. Él ahora era uno de esos malvados que asesinaban sin piedad y eran temidos por los judíos.

Kristoff se lanzó en su defensa y ataco con un cuchillo a uno de ellos, clavándole el arma blanca en el abdomen. El alarido de dolor alerto al jefe que no dudo en pegarle un tiro a quemarropa, dejándolo caer como ganado recién degollado sobre el piso ya ensangrentado.

Adgar tomo por el brazo a Elsa, petrificada por el horror frente a sus ojos, y la arrastro hacia los pasillos ocultos de la casa. Avanzaron un trecho mientras oían las voces de esos asesinos en sus espaldas. La luz al final del pasillo dejaba ciega a la rubia que apenas recordaba la última vez que había salido al exterior.

Al salir, corrieron por los callejones evitando los obstáculos a su alrededor, evitando hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no alertar a los nazi en los alrededores.

Los gritos de sus perseguidores sonaban cada vez más cerca por lo que Adgar ordeno a su hija separarse y tomar rumbos distintos. –Elsa, vete de aquí. Yo los distraeré. Tú huye y busca refugio.

Las lágrimas de la rubia no tardaron en aparecer. –No padre, no te abandonare. No te vayas.

—Estaré bien, mi amor –exclamo depositándole un beso sobre su transpirada frente y tomando sus pálidas manos entre las suyas. –Quiero que sepas que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti estoy seguro de que tu madre y Anna te hubieran dicho lo mismo. Por eso quiero que vivas tu vida libre. Ahora huye, se libre y no mires atrás –exclamo soltando las manos de su hija y corriendo en dirección contraria a ella.

Elsa lloro en silencio al escuchar los quejidos de su padre al ser golpeado por esos seres despreciables. Se atrevió a mirar discretamente como su progenitor ya ensangrentado y moreteado era encadenado y llevado a la fuerza por esos hombres de negro.

Un leve sollozo se escapó de su garganta, alertando a uno de ellos. Elsa se sorprendió y salió despavorida del lugar para alejarse de allí. El rastro de lágrimas brillantes como perlas se confundía contra el vaivén del viento de la tarde de penumbras.

Al llegar a un callejón oscuro y sucio, sus piernas decayeron y golpeo el piso con sus rodillas, seguidas de las lágrimas que rodaban descontroladas por sus pálidas mejillas. Había perdido a su padre, su hermana, a Kristoff y su padre en manos de esos monstruos. Como deseaba haberse quedado en su humilde casa, tranquila y acompañada. Ya nada de eso importaba, ahora se hallaba sola en este inmenso y cruel mundo.

Un sonido la alerto de peligro. Un sonido metálico y seco…

Elsa volteo enseguida y se encontró con el canon de un revolver reluciente apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Busco con su mirada asustada al portador del arma y se quedó perpleja ante tal. No era nada más ni nada menos que su amado pelirrojo.

El joven de elegante uniforme negro observaba con desdén los azules ojos de Elsa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida. -¿Creíste que te me escaparías, judía? No soy muy fácil de engañar –replico con altanería. –Sera mejor que digas tus últimas palabras. Pueden ser de súplica, dolor o… incluso de amor –dijo sonriendo perversamente acercándose a la joven caída.

La mirada azul no podía despegarse de la esmeralda. Sus ojos rasgados llenos de malicia escondían algo que no cuadraba con él. Ella estaba tan perpleja que ninguna palabra logro escapar de su garganta.

-¿No dirás nada? Creí que serias una chica interesante. Al parecer me equivoque –exclamo colocando el arma para asestarle un tiro a quemarropa.

El frio del cañón sobre su frente la hizo estremecer. Sin embargo no le temía al arma ni a su portador, solo tenía un único deseo. –Por favor, máteme de una vez. No quiero seguir aquí sola. Prefiero estar junto a alguien que me apoye y escogería estar muerta antes de presenciar un segundo más de esta fatal guerra de hoy. Así que hágame un favor y ¡dispare esa pistola de una maldita vez! –grito desconsolada mirando con sus ojos vidriosos al joven soldado.

Las duras y concretas palabras de la joven tocaron lo más profundo de su corazón. Ignorando sus pensamientos contradictorios, respiro profundamente y la agarro del cabello platinado, colocando el cañón del arma sobre su frente mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos con toda la maldad que le habían enseñado a mostrar durante más de cinco años en su entrenamiento y devoción.

Elsa cerró los ojos no sin antes derramar su última lágrima, esperando el disparo definitivo. Este, sin embargo, nunca se detono.

El joven soltó su cabellera y bajo la cabeza, abatido. Sabía que estaba siendo débil y fallándole a sus superiores, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. –Yo no soy como ellos –dijo en voz baja haciendo que Elsa abriera los ojos como platos.

Tiro el arma entre la basura y ayudo a la joven a levantarse. –Lamento esa mala manera de presentarme. Mi nombre es Hans –dijo amablemente.

Elsa no sabía que decirle. Tenía infinitas preguntas que hacerle a este misterioso hombre. Solo se le ocurrió una pregunta… -¿Por qué no me mataste?

El pelirrojo mordió su labio y miro al piso apenado. Luego subió la cabeza y observo con ternura las más maravillosas orbes que había visto en su vida.

–Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo…

* * *

*silencio sepulcral* ¿No van a opinar? Por favor diganlo en sus reviews, estare super agradecida con los que los dejen y con los que no xD por fi dejen siii

Bien se que quedo algo inconclusa pero el final se lo dejo a merced de cada uno de ustedes. Pueden imaginarse todo lo que deseen acerca de ellos. Incluso yo me he quedado perpleja por esto xD Si alguien desea hacerle alguna continuacion, no se lo impedire pero antes debera comunicarmelo por un PM o review. A ver quien se anima xD

¿Les ha gustado el OS de hoy? a mi en lo personal es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito xD Ya se imaginan lo peor xD.

Bien chicos me despido. Cuidense mucho. Ire a hacer fechorias de lobo por alli, no se alarmen si oyen algun aullido por ahi...

Loba les envia un peludito y esponjosito abrazo :D


	7. Giro inesperado

Hola de nuevo ¡Aqui lobita ha vuelto con un nuevo OS algo diferente y con un poquito de gore y Dark!Elsa! Lamento no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo, he estado ocupadilla, lo lamento tanto así que se los pido, no me asesinen D:

La canción también es super oscura pero es genial. (esa es mi opinión xD) De seguro la conocen ya que se hizo famosa en las redes y Youtube. La joven que toca el violín es increíble expresa todos sus sentimientos de manera única y hermosa.

Este OS va dedicado para **SkyBlue05** hey loquilla amante del gore, aquí esta tu regalito. Lo siento me tardé un poquito pero aquí esta. Espero que sea del gore que te guste ya que lo hice con mucho amor al gore. jejeje

**Canción: **Shatter Me

**Artista: **Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Hale

Sin más demora, el OS...

* * *

_**Giro inesperado**_

Miré hacia un punto nulo en el tumbado mientras sentía la textura suave de la cama sobre la yema de mis dedos. Mi respiración entrecortada llenaba la oscura habitación rebotando en eco sobre las paredes cubiertas de escarcha. Los llamados a la puerta de mis padres cada vez eran menos frecuentes, no deseaba que ellos se acercaran a mí y me vieran en este estado tan patético e inútil. Además podría resultar a ser un peligro para ellos.

Los incesantes toques que antes mi hermana pelirroja Anna le daba a mi puerta, ya no se oían. Su voz para mí había sido un recuerdo vago que me había causado entrar en una terrible depresión y enojo conmigo mismo. La batalla que estoy teniendo conmigo misma se estaba acabando y yo ya le estaba dando rienda a la derrota.

Desde que era una pequeña niña, había escuchado unas voces dentro de mi cabeza que me enloquecían levemente. Con el pasar del tiempo, esos llamados se convirtieron en sombras que amenazaban con perturbar mi sueño nocturno y atormentarme por las mañanas. Muchos de estos alaridos extraños gritaban y me insultaban haciendo mi cabeza estallar y a mis lágrimas desbordarse. Deseaba que de una buena vez me dejaran tranquila y soportar aquel frío destino que me tocaba vivir encerrada en aquel cuarto, privada de la presencia de otros, incluso de la de mi pequeña hermana.

Un día tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Bajé a la cocina por la noche y me escabullí entre el lugar en busca de un utensilio muy peligroso: un cuchillo. Al encontrarlo, lo envolví entre mi vestido y lo llevé hasta mi cuarto para realizar lo que me había acomedido a hacer.

La brillante hoja plateada resplandeció ante el hielo que comenzó a formarse inconscientemente alrededor de mí. Agarré el mango de madera con determinación y coloqué el filo contra mi garganta. Jadeé al sentir aquel filo helado de la muerte peligrando mi vida y moví mi mano.

Una voz me estaba implorando que no lo hiciera.

-¿Quién eres? –dije asustada mirando a mis alrededores apuntando con el arma blanca a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Una figura entre la oscuridad se lograba divisar. Su iluminación me impedía diferenciar sus facciones, pero su brillante cabello de fuego alertaba mi ser con un estremecimiento por mi columna vertebral.

Temblé de terror al ver a la aparición en mi habitación mientras leves pasos golpeaban el suelo dejando un sonido catatónico para mis oídos. El temor me invadió por completo al observar a un joven un poco mayor que yo aparecer de entre las sombras con una gama blanca a su alrededor y una apariencia fantasmal. Mis brazos flaquearon y solté el arma, conteniendo un grito de horror. Mi garganta me impedía gritar por auxilio mientras aquel espectro se me acercaba.

Su sonrisa torcida causó un escalofrío y sentí el gélido aliento emanante de su boca en mi rostro. Lentamente acercó su pálida mano hacia mi mejilla y sentí su toque tan frío como un bloque de hielo. Miré hacia sus vacíos ojos y noté la más profunda tristeza en aquellos orbes translúcidos con un fantasmal brillo esmeralda. -¿Por qué amenazas tu vida? Lo que haces es un acto de total cobardía y debilidad. No debes dejar que otros te manipulen, jovencita. No es digno de una hermosa joven como tú realizarlo.

Sus palabras eran ciertas. Aquello que estaba a punto de realizar no era realmente lo que yo deseaba, sino más bien era un impulso desde lo más profundo de mi ser al creer que no servía para nada y que solo causaba dolor a mi familia y a mi reino. Luego de ver aquella aparición entre las sombras de aquel troll cuando era una niña, he vivido con el miedo de lastimar a los que me rodean. Mis padres no decidieron experimentarlo, pues también se hallaban aterrados. Y ahora me estoy volviendo loca, estoy empezando a ver apariciones y hablar con fantasma.

-Aléjate de mí, engendro fantasmal. No quisiera hacerte daño –musité levantando el cuchillo acercándolo a su rostro.

El desconocido rió y posó su helada mano sobre mi hombro. –No soy un fantasma, yo soy los sentimientos personificados que has mantenido encerrados durante todo este tiempo, desde que apenas tenías nueve años. Tan pequeña y con un odio encerrado en ese pequeño cuerpecito.

Arrugué las cejas ante su extraño comentario. -¿De qué estás hablando criatura infernal? ¡Sal de mi habitación y jódele la vida a alguien más! –sin pensarlo lancé el cuchillo hacia el con todas mis fuerzas.

El arma silbó en el aire de manera cortante mientras irrumpía el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto oscuro. Cerré mis ojos de miedo al percatarme de lo que en realidad había hecho y los abrí para quedarme atónita ante la escena en frente mío.

El pelirrojo desconocido se mantenía firmemente en pie por delante de mí mientras el arma le había impactado directamente a la altura del corazón. Para probarlo, me percaté que el mango levemente vibraba a lo que al parecer era al compás de sus latidos. Esto hizo que una extraña corriente eléctrica corriera por mis nervios y la espalda mientras observaba aquel líquido viscoso y espeso que emanaba de la herida, manchando el piso de mármol de ese atrayente color carmín.

El calor que me daban aquellas gotas que salpicaron en mi rostro era simplemente abrasador pero reconfortante. El pelirrojo sonreía enloquecido mientras se acercaba a paso firme hacia mí persona. Yo gateé de espaldas hasta chocarme con la gruesa puerta blanca ahora manchada con la sangre que chorreaba de su herida, que al parecer no paraba su hemorragia.

El horror reflejado en mis ojos no era por la sangre o la gigantesca herida en su pecho que apareció luego de que él desencarnara el arma de sus músculos, sino que fue el hielo que comenzó a repartirse por sus tejidos lentamente mientras congelaba a paso lento su cuerpo. El pelirrojo sonrió y me tendió la mano. –No temas pequeña. No me sucederá nada, sin embargo, me alegra que por fin hayas despertado aquel oscuro pero hermoso poder que en realidad posees –su voz lentamente fue cortándose debido al hielo que ya le llegaba a la garganta. –Con esto podrás liberar todo tu rencor hacia las personas que te encerraron aquí, recibe tu venganza luego de tantos años de haber sido encerrada como a una fiera hambrienta. Dales a aquellos su merecido.

El cuerpo del joven se convirtió en una perfecta estatua de hielo para luego cuartearse y convertirse en pequeños fragmentos que se esparcieron por el suelo y se desvanecieron. Una nube de polvo oscuro se levantó de entre las piezas de hielo casi derretidas y revolotearon a mí alrededor. Aspiré un poco de aquel y estornudé un poco. Acto seguido, este se desvaneció en la grata oscuridad.

El misterioso joven tenía razón, pero no entendía nada. Todo era confusión. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todo es tan confuso que apenas logré ponerme de nuevo en pie para devolverme a mi cama a reflexionar el extraño suceso. No había rastros de él, ni del cuchillo con el cual lo herí. Entonces de seguro todo fue un sucio engaño de mi mente.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre las almohadas y me dejé llevar por los pensamientos que danzaban por mi cabeza de manera contradictoria. "¿Y que si él en serio tenía razón? No, eso es estúpido, de seguro me estoy volviendo loca" "Creo que debo de hablar con mis padres para informarles de lo que ocurrió" Suspiré y cerré los ojos para por fin caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

….

Unos pasos resonaron de entre las penumbras y abrí los ojos en un santiamén. Revisé el reloj: 4:23 am. "¿A quién se le ocurre andar por el castillo a estas horas?" No me moví ni un milímetro, mi consciencia me decía que algo andaba mal.

De repente, el chirrido de la puerta me alertó de la presencia de alguien acercándose. Mi visión por alguna razón podía percatarse de las sombras de dos personas acercándose dudosas hacia mí. Algo no me daba buena espina por lo que respiré más lento, fingiendo estar dormida y moviéndome levemente para ocultar mis despiertos ojos entre las almohadas.

Fue entonces que la luna iluminó el cuarto en tinieblas. Y el horror no tardó en verse reflejados en mis ojos de zafiro. Lo inesperado estaba ocurriendo frente a mí y de la manera menos esperada.

Eran mis padres…

El rostro de mi madre reflejaba duda y dolor mientras que el de mi padre no mostraba ningún sentimiento en verdad pero su mirada sacaba la más concreta determinación en sus actos. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y rápida cuando oí a mi madre susurrando una frase que jamás creí oír. –Por el bien de Anna, lo que sea. Hazlo, no quiero que esto demore.

Mi padre hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras un sonido metálico emanó de entre sus ropas. Miré por el rabillo del ojo algo que yacía sobre mi pecho y brillaba contra el resplandor lunar. No lo podía creer, pues aquel objeto no era nada más que una daga real….

Mis padres buscaban matarme….

La voz del joven retumbó en mi mente como un bombo mientras me repetía a mí misma "Véngate, no les muestres tu debilidad ni piedad. ¡No sientas!"

Mis ojos centellearon en un azul gélido mientras una estalagmita nacía desde el frío suelo, clavándose directamente a la altura del corazón de mi padre. Su grito ahogado y lúgubre me incitó a ponerme en pie y observar con desdén aquella patética escena que se llevaba a cabo. Mi madre gritaba desesperada al ver en ese fatídico estado a su esposo y cayó al suelo del miedo. Yo salí de mi cama, pisando la sangre derramada en el suelo mientras observaba gustosa a mi madre que se arrastraba como un animal herido y asustado frente a un depredador. La sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en mi rostro al ver a mi madre chocar contra la pared de colores cerúleos, buscando refugio para alejarse de mí. De veras era inútil escapar.

Un sonido quebrante irrumpió el silencio mientras pinchos de hielo se clavaban alrededor del cuerpo de la reina que emanaba un agudo grito de dolor al sentir aquellas enormes agujas penetrarse en cada centímetro de su ser de la manera más violenta y cruel. La sangre chisporroteaba por su cuerpo, manchando mi piyama azul con su color carmín. El olor a muerte se impregnó en mi habitación y salí sin mucho trajín de ella en busca del verdadero problema que me condujo a pasar encerrada por más de diez años: el bienestar de mi hermanita menor.

Caminé por los oscuros pasillos desolados en silencio mientras dejaba pisadas de sangre por la mullida alfombra que los recubría y pasaba mis dedos por las paredes dejando un camino rojo por donde pasaba. Seguí así hasta encontrar la habitación de aquella pelirroja odiosa que dormía plácidamente, alterna al horror y dolor que sufriría en unos minutos.

Escarcha comenzó a formarse en las paredes y las ventanas se abrieron violentamente dejando entrar al helado viento que con su aullar, agitaba mis despeinados cabellos platinados dándome la apariencia de un verdadero demonio cubierto de sangre.

Abrí mi mano dispuesta a tocar la garganta de Anna y enterrarle un puntiagudo glaciar en ella pero algo me lo impidió. Verla tan inocentemente dormida aplanó mi corazón de hielo y no me permitió herirla. Es más, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto. No era parte de mi sufrimiento solo le dio más calor a mi gélida existencia.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta al observar el mechón blanco que poseía ese día que comenzó todo el terror hacia mis poderes y lo que me llevó a lo que acaba de ocurrir. La confusión reinó mis sentidos y me dí cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, la sangre derramada sobre mí y el hielo desenfrenado que impregnaba todo el castillo.

Salí de la habitación a toda carrera y salí del castillo despavorida por temor, esquivando todas las moradas y evadiendo todos los obstáculos, abriendo mi camino hacia el bosque. Sin darme cuenta, aquel hielo desenfrenado que se formaba por cada paso que daba, fue extendiéndose por el lugar y dándole inicio a un invierno que jamás se detendría.

El odio que me corroía por dentro hizo que, antes de que perdiera de vista a aquel reino que me rechazó por tantos años, me volteara y liberara todo ese "magnifico" don el cual se me era concedido y condenara al reino de Arendelle a vivir en la estación más triste y traicionera de todas: el invierno. Luego me adentré en lo más profundo del bosque congelado a calmar la ira helada que corría por mis venas.

Unos años pasaron y llevo viviendo tranquilamente en mi castillo de hielo en lo alto de la montaña, evadiendo todo tipo de curiosos que se atrevían a cruzar por allí. Todos me temían y me llamaban "La bruja de las nieves" y yo no podía estar más contenta de aquel apodo. Los cataclismos invernales se presentaban a diario en el reino y nadie había sido capaz de detenerme hasta cierto día que un joven encapuchado logró burlar a mis criaturas como lobos, osos y guardianes de hielo que resguardaban mi castillo de los intrusos y me protegían.

Cuando el desconocido se postró ante mí, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios color carmín mientras sus ojos y cabellera seguían ocultos tras aquella capucha de color noche. Yo desenfundé mi poder y una hilera de estalagmitas lo encerró en una prisión de hielo. El desconocido ni se inmutó, solo rió y exclamó. –No veo por qué todos los del pueblo le temen. Usted tiene una fachada de una persona fría y cruel pero en su interior se esconde una joven asustada e indefensa. No representará mucho problema.

Mas picos de hielo fueron formándose a su alrededor dejándolo rodeado. El solo sonreía socarronamente lo que hizo que mi enojo cruzara los límites.

Me levanté de mi trono esculpido en hielo y caminé hacia el desconocido mientras en mi mano se formaba una especie de espada congelada. -¡Como osas irrumpir en mi castillo, burlar a mis guardias y luego insultarme de esta manera! ¡Tú único castigo será morir de la manera más dolorosa que existe! ¡Merezco saber de tu pútrida existencia antes de matarte, así que quítate esa condenada capucha para ver tu rostro, desgraciado! –grité mientras retiraba la tela de su rostro que cayó sobre sus fornidos hombros.

El sonido de la espada cayendo sobre el piso de hielo resonó en eco dejando libre al silencio encerrado. Mis ojos gélidos quedaron estupefactos al reconocer a aquel joven en frente de mí. Alto, fornido, de cabellos del color de la misma sangre y unos ojos verde esmeralda que me dejaron totalmente hipnotizada contra los zafiros míos. Su voz burlona y masculina hacía estremecer cada uno de los músculos en mi cuerpo y hacía que mi sangre fría corriera rápidamente a mi corazón que comenzaba a bombera de manera veloz e imparable.

-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo, reina de las nieves? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa triunfante que derritió mi corazón congelado.

Era él, el hombre que apareció esa noche, la noche en que mi vida dió un giro inesperado…

* * *

y? que tal estuvo? No me maten por favor, tampoco me lancen piedrazos por dejarlos con la duda. Es que siempre se cortan las ideas a medias y mi mente loca y desquiciada no me deja continuarlas. Lo siento pero espero que les haya gustado xD por que loba se estuvo exprimiendo las neuronas para sacar esta retorcida historia de mi cabecita LOL

¿Que dices Sky? ¿Esta bien el grado de gore? ¿Te gustó? Si fue así me alegro mucho y si no por favor no me conviertas en alfombra xD

Gracias por sus reviews, adoro cada uno que llega y me hacen feliz. Gracias de todo corazón (nunca me cansaré de agradecer, xD)

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

sassy: Haré todo lo posible para que mis musas perezosas vuelvan a la acción y continuen con ese OS, ya veremos. Gracias por tu review y también te envio muchos abrazos de Olaf desde la mitad del mundo (Soy de Ecuador) y gracias por tu apoyo

F: Gracias amiga por todos tus reviews. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Y con esto lobita se tiene que ir, debo aclarar algunos misterios y resolver problemas. Nah solo ire a dormir xD (luego de esos 30 días mi cerebro esta más seco que el Sahara)

¡Nos vemos el viernes! :D


	8. Odio

Hola de nuevo, lobita aquí atacando de nuevo. ¿Como les va a mis pequeños caninos? ¿Han seguido el llamado de lo salvaje? Espero que sí (y estoy segura que sí xD) ¿Me han extrañado? *canto de grillos* ¿Hola! ¿Alguien? Oh rayos D:

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. Tampoco las canciones mencionadas en este conjunto de OS.**

Ok paremos xD lamento la demora pero no tenía ninguna idea para un nuevo OS digamos que mis musas se pusieron perezosas debido a la Física y las Matemáticas (echenles la culpa e.e) pero aún así luego de golpearme la cabeza repetidamente contra un tronco las hice despertar y poner a trabajar.

Hace algunos días se me ocurrió esta idea oscura la cual no se si considerarla Helsa por... mejor ustedes descubranlo. Digamos que es algo... random xD

Obtuve algo de inspiración en el fic de A Frozen Fan "Mi Amada Obsesión" el cual está a punto de culminar (lo cual no deseo D: necesito más gore Helsa) y la canción no se si esté muy acorde a eso pero adoro a este grupo español (digamos que es la primera canción en mis song-fics en mi idioma xD) y cuando la volví a escuchar me pareció (a mi) que encaja perfectamente. No se ustedes ¿Que opinan? Debo aclarar que este OS es narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa y contiene escenas no muy gore xD

**Canción: **Vestido Azul

**Cantante o grupo: **La oreja de Van Gogh

Bueno sin más preambulos, el siguiente OS de parte de loba para todos los que me lean :D

* * *

_**Odio**_

El frío se clavaba en mi tersa piel semi-desnuda mientras el olor a humo se impregnaba con ferocidad en mis fosas nasales. Cubrí mis descubiertos hombros con mis manos en busca de un poco de calor mientras exhalaba un suspiro gélido que se entremezclaba con el smoke a mí alrededor.

Las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por mis mejillas. Mi sonrisa se había esfumado como mi dignidad. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú?

Mis pasos resonaban por la desolada calle mientras una pequeña lluvia comenzó a rodearme, incitando a que el frío me consumiera con más facilidad. Mis pies dolían como si pisara clavos calientes, los tacones no ayudaban mucho. Me sentía débil y molesta, esa noche había sido de las peores de mi vida, y aun así la más recordada.

Recuerdo todo. Tus besos, tus suaves caricias, tu irremplazable risa seductora, los abrazos por la espalda que antes me dabas, las hermosas palabras… todo lo que se te ocurría para sumirme en ese oscuro juego tuyo.

Apreté los dientes y me aferré con fuerza a la tela de mi vestimenta. Ese hermoso vestido azul el cual me obsequiaste en mi pasado cumpleaños y me incitaste a poner la vez que me entregue a ti. El que tanto amabas que usara. Su tela suave como el terciopelo el cual hacía juego con mi nívea piel y resaltaba con fervor mis brillantes ojos cerúleos. Siempre me repetías esa frase con la cual yo caía rendida a tus pies. Tú, semejante idiota.

Como te odio. No eres más que una vil sabandija que disfrutó jugar con mi corazón para luego, como una fiera enfurecida, lo arrancaras sin compasión de mi pecho. Todas esas frases románticas, con las cuales me hipnotizaste sin problemas, eran pura mierda. Todo era una farsa. Estúpido animal, como te pude haber amado.

Bufé mientras observaba como la nube de aliento congelado se disipaba entre la tenue garua a mi alrededor. Mis dientes castañeaban al ritmo de mi cuerpo tiritante de frío. Aquel vestido era muy escotado y el viento helado entumecía mi piel y congelaba el mar de lágrimas que emanaban de mis brillantes ojos.

La visión de los momentos pasados circularon por mi mente haciendo que apretara los puños con fuerza. Era el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Eugene y había organizado una gran fiesta. Aunque no soy muy amante del desorden y el bullicio, Hans me convenció para ir junto con Anna, quien estaba entusiasmada. Recuerdo la felicidad que pasé con mis amigos mientras bailábamos y bebíamos un poco, sin embargo, él no estaba a mi lado. Pregunté por el pero nadie lo había visto. Comencé a desesperarme, necesitaba verlo conmigo ya que algo me estaba dando muy mala espina.

Corrí donde mi hermana menor Anna quien compartía un vaso de cerveza con su novio Kristoff. Pregunté por mi pelirrojo y Anna me miró desconcertada. Me dijo que él había salido de la casa enrumbándose al patio sin saber el propósito.

Luego de agradecerle, camine entre los chicos borrachos que bailaban descontrolados hasta la puerta principal. Salí al paso mientras mis tacones se enterraban en el verde césped que recubría el lugar, haciéndome caminar con dificultad. Mi mirada buscó por cada rincón y divisó el papel de baño desenrollado por el suelo junto con las diversas botellas rotas de cerveza.

La música atormentaba mis agudos sentidos, haciéndome enojar aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. Caminé hacia el patio trasero y la visión que tuve no fue la más grata, haciendo que mis ojos derramaran lágrimas y mi furia se disipaba.

Estabas besando salvajemente a aquella idiota rubia apodada Rapunzel. Tus manos tocaban traviesas por debajo de su blusa hasta el ombligo mientras esa zorra suspiraba entre tus labios. Veía que lo disfrutabas, que lo hacías con mucho más gusto que cuando me besabas. La rubia enterraba sus uñas postizas en tu cabello de fuego mientras intensificaba el beso y tú, hambriento de sus labios, acariciabas su cintura con movimientos sensuales.

Yo seguí ahí, parada como estatua, inmersa en mis pensamientos y furia. Era incapaz de gritarle pues no soy una persona de gran coraje para hacerlo. Solo permitía como aquella imagen destruyera toda la buena apariencia que tenía yo de ti. Mi corazón estaba hecho añicos y mis piernas amenazaban con doblarse para caer indefensa al césped humedecido por el rocío mañanero, para llorar desconsoladamente.

No hice nada de eso. Solo me quede de espectadora.

Aquellas orbes esmeraldas que antes me miraban con ternura, se posaron en mí por un milisegundo. Asombrado, cortó el beso con aquella perra y la apartó a un lado. Con su sonrisa de galantería se acercó a mí, apoyándose a la pared con su mano tomando una pose arrogante y superior. Agitó su melena pelirroja y me observó de arriba abajo con sus brillantes ojos verdes. –Princesa, no pienses mal de mí. Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco. No te molestes, preciosa –excusó mientras tomaba mi mentón suavemente para poner mi mirada a la altura de la suya.

Rapunzel agitó su larga melena dorada y ronroneó al oído de Hans con su horrible voz de víbora. –Déjala Hans. No debes disculparte con esta idiota. Olvídate de ella, deja que se largue, así podremos terminar lo que empezamos.

Un sentimiento nuevo en mi despertó. Sentía como mi sangre ardía en llamas y como mi cuerpo deseaba actuar por instinto y golpear en el rostro a aquella mujerzuela estúpida. Era extraño, siempre me consideré pacífica y tranquila pero en esos momentos deseaba arrancarle los implantes en los senos a aquella zorra y cortarle la lengua al pelirrojo en venganza de cuantas mentiras me dijo y me engaño.

Con mi mirada más gélida y cortante observé a esos dos hasta que mis oscuros pensamientos se disiparon cuando Hans volvió a dirigirme la palabra. –Elsa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a ser novios y… ya no es tan divertido como antes. Me gustaría decírtelo de la manera más dulce para no herir tus sentimientos pero… es que ya no te amo –exclamó con absoluta neutralidad.

Rapunzel interrumpió y prosiguió. –Significa que Hans ya está harto de ti, zorrita. El necesita algo mucho mejor que tu –escupió agitando su cabello y acariciando la mejilla pecosa del pelirrojo.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No dije absolutamente nada y simplemente me retiré del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, apenas unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, las cuales eran atrapadas por la tela de mi vestido azul como el mar.

Las ideas en mi mente eran contrarias y lentamente me hacían perder la razón. Había algo que me había dejado insatisfecha y deseaba cobrar venganza de aquel par de engendros sin corazón. Debía eliminar a esa basura de la faz de la tierra para que así nadie más deba soportar su arrogante y molesta actitud.

Al llegar a mi humilde morada, me senté a llorar desconsolada en el comedor mientras la tenue luz de una lamparita alumbraba las penumbras de mi hogar. La ira lentamente me estaba consumiendo y mi mente pensaba oscuros planes que jamás había presenciado antes.

No, no puedo pensar en tales cosas. ¿Qué me sucede? Pensé mientras enredaba mis finos dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello platino. Suspiré rendida y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar una pequeña copa de vino para calmar la ira y el desamor que me iban matando poco a poco, sin piedad y sin compasión.

Busque entre las gavetas de la cocina y saque un vino añejo que me había regalado justamente él una noche de Navidad. ¿Por qué muchas de las cosas me hacían recordarlo? Recuerdo cuando disfrutamos mucho hacer cosas traviesas en la mesa del comedor y en el sofá de cuero. También las incesantes risas al cocinar juntos nuestro platillo favorito. Las noches de películas de terror con palomitas y jugo de naranja y las inolvidables noches de invierno junto a la caliente chimenea, abrazados y con una jarra de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la mano.

Descorché la botella oscura y saqué una copa de vino de los anaqueles entreabiertos. Vertí el líquido carmesí en la copa y le dí un pequeño sorbo para calmarme. Al sentir el líquido pasar por mi garganta, un sentimiento reconfortante se activó en mi ser. Suspiré tranquila y comencé a caminar por el lugar.

En efecto, mucho de lo que se hallaba en mi hogar me recordaba a él. Mis tacones resonaban en eco entre la oscuridad mientras me guiaba por los estrechos pasillos por mi instinto. Caminé hasta llegar a aquella habitación en la cual había ocurrido todo. Nuestro dormitorio.

Recuerdo que al principio él se escabullía por mi ventana en la madrugada para no despertar a Anna, quien siempre le tuvo siempre rencor, para así pasar un buen rato junto acompañado de leves caricias y besos intensos. Al pasar del tiempo, Anna descubrió nuestro pequeño secreto y terminó aceptando a Hans. Fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron intensas. Él venía cada noche a disfrutar de nuestro amor y me hacía pasar un gran momento lleno de éxtasis y felicidad. Poco a poco sus visitas se extendían por varios días hasta que él decidió instalarse en mi hogar. Anna decidió irse con su novio y nos dejó la casa solo para nosotros. Tantas cosas ocurrieron después…

Ahora lucía tan patética. Era como una espantosa entrada a aquellos recuerdos inútiles que me hacían divagar.

Me senté sobre el mullido colchón y observé a ciegas la oscura habitación mientras sostenía con firmeza la pequeña copa medio vacía. Las lágrimas volvieron a emerger. Estúpido corazón, como siempre te suele jugar una mala pasada.

Deposité la copa de vino sobre el velador y me recosté a desahogarme. Caminos brillantes se lograban observar entre la oscuridad como pequeñas gotas de plata. Enterré mi rostro entre las múltiples almohadas y las empapé de tristeza. Me aferré con desesperación a las sabanas y los sollozos se intensificaron. No sabía que era lo que más me entristecía, el verte besando a otra o el haberme creído todas tus mentiras.

Lloré tanto que lentamente, quedé sumida entre los brazos de Morfeo….

….

Abrí los ojos estrepitosamente y me levanté adolorida. Los caminos de lágrimas se habían secado por completo y ya no me sentía triste, solo permanecía la infinita ira que me había consumido desde antes.

Miré las penumbras a mí alrededor y volví a suspirar. Recogí mis piernas y las puse contra mi pecho. Me sentía tan idiota y patética. No podía quedarme ahí llorando como una niña mientras él continuaba tan tranquilo. No me parecía algo justo.

Miré con desprecio el vestido azul. Cada una de las palabras que él mencionaba al vérmelo puesto coreaban en mi cabeza. No deseaba volver a oír su arrogante voz, ni ver sus verdes ojos. Todo en él me causaba repulsión. Maldito cerdo, debe pagar por todo lo que me hizo pasar y todo el dolor que siento ahora rebotará en él con más intensidad. O eso había leído en uno de mis libros. Hablaba acerca del karma, supuestamente una fuerza desconocida que te devolvía tus acciones. Si tú habías hecho una buena acción, en el futuro te recompensarían con algo igual de bueno. Lo mismo con el mal. Estupideces…

No existía la manera de que eso sea real. Cada persona decide lo que sucede. Mediante sus acciones se traza su destino. Y yo ya había decidido el mío. Estaba decidida a poner a prueba aquella teoría del karma. Lo haría pagar por todo…

Miré la copa de vino a mi lado y con un movimiento rápido la tiré al suelo, derramando su contenido y esparciendo una hilera de vidrios rotos por el suelo de madera. Sin pensarlo tomé un pedazo más grande y rasgué el vestido que tú tanto amabas, convirtiendo sus hermosos encajes y detalles en deshilachadas telas sin valor. Levemente por las rasgaduras, se veía un pequeño contorno índigo contrarrestante con el profundo azul cerúleo.

La sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en mis rojos labios. Aquel símbolo de nuestro amor y aprecio había sido destruido de la manera más extraña, al igual que nuestro amor incondicional.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hasta la cocina para ir en busca de algo que me resultaría muy útil. Las colgantes telas de mi vestido se agitaban con el viento que entraba ferozmente por la ventana al compás de mis cabellos sueltos. Abrí un cajón y agarré un gran cuchillo de cocina. Pasé mis níveos dedos por el filo y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a descender por la hoja plateada. Estaba muy afilado, era perfecto. Aquel color carmesí me sacó una ensanchada sonrisa y tomé una chaqueta negra tuya guindada en la entrada para salir a la calle en busca de la venganza.

Anduve por algunas calles oscuras, ocultando mi arma de los transeúntes que pasaban a mi lado. Muchos hombres desconocidos me miraban con deseo y lujuria. Idiotas, si supieran con quien se estuvieran metiendo me dejarían en paz. No les presté atención, estaba totalmente concentrada en mi objetivo.

La fiesta se había terminado. Ya no se oía la cacofonía infernal ni los gritos de los invitados. Todos se estaban retirando a sus hogares y agradecían a Eugene por la genial fiesta. Vi a unos cuantos amigos y a Anna y Kristoff salir del lugar mas no vi a Hans ni a su zorra. Me pareció algo extraño.

De repente oí unos ruidos y risas al cruzar la calle y divisé a ambos caminando juntos entre los callejones.

Mis ojos brillaron en determinación acompañados de mi sínica sonrisa. Comencé a seguirlos desde las sombras oculta entre el follaje, evitando ser vista ni escuchada por nadie. Entre los arbustos las espinas me lastimaban y rasgaban aún más mi vestido. Yo estaba feliz de que lo hagan, ya no significaba nada para mí.

Observé como ambos ingresaban a una pequeña casa lejana y cerraban la puerta fuertemente. Me dió asco aquello, no podía imaginarme que esa clase de hombre mi novio era. Igual ya no valía mucho, solo deseaba terminar mi trabajo de una buena vez.

Con la agilidad de un felino, salté la verja que bordeaba el jardín y caí silenciosamente sobre el césped sintiendo el rocío bajo mis pies descalzos, pues no aguantaba ni un segundo más esos infernales tacones. Caminé hasta el patio trasero y abrí con cautela una ventana para ingresar de nuevo a la absoluta sombra.

No podía ver nada, estaba a ciegas. Sin embargo, los gemidos de placer se lograban escuchar desde una de las habitaciones a lo lejos. Confiando en mi sentido del oído, seguí con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido apenas iluminada por la pobre luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Evitando que mi torpeza me delatara, logré llegar a mi objetivo. La escena ante mis ojos era muy repugnante, la rubia estaba posicionada sobre Hans mientras masajeaba su desnudo torso y lo besaba salvajemente.

La sangre me hirvió como nunca y apreté los dientes y el mango del cuchillo con fuerza. Saque el arma de entre mi vestimenta y deje que su brillo plateado y fantasmal se reflejara en el pequeño espejo a mi lado.

Sin emitir ruido alguno, me acerqué a la cama y sonreí con cinismo. Mi pulso se aceleró y me hallaba con toda la adrenalina encima. Sin pensarlo más, alcé el cuchillo sobre la espalda todavía vestida de la joven rubia entretenida. De mi boca escapó un leve susurro: "Muere hija de perra"

El sonido de la hoja traspasando la carne de la joven y el grito ahogado de su garganta silbaron entre la oscuridad. Un líquido caliente y viscoso salpicó mi vestido arruinado y mi rostro arrancando una sonrisa torcida de mis labios.

El grito de Hans continuó con mi felicidad, al verlo saltar de la cama asustado del cuerpo de su pareja muerta y la sangre salpicada en todo su ser. Miró con horror el enorme cuchillo encarnado en la espalda de la joven cubierta de sangre y dejando una mirada perdida en su rostro. Aún más asustado, me observó sin reconocerme de entre las sombras y la capucha que ensombrecía mis facciones.

Desencajé el cuchillo del cuerpo y lo apunté hacía él aterrándolo aún más. Su mirada espantada era como el alcance de la gloria para mí. El verlo tan patético era mi deseo y ahora lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, creí que si solo deseaba aquello me perdería de la verdadera diversión.

Saltó de la cama y se apegó a la pared asustado. Yo por mi parte me limité a cerrar con picaporte la puerta a mis espaldas mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba la escena desde un pequeño tragaluz en el techo. Él ya no tenía escapatoria alguna. Estaba preso conmigo, una loca sedienta de venganza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar desesperado. Sus piernas flaquearon y su respiración se volvió acelerada, haciendo que sus palabras sean casi inentendibles. –Po-por favor. N-no me m-mates –imploró asustado.

Solté una carcajada gloriosa. –Semejante idiota, ¿Acaso no me reconoces? –no hubo respuesta alguna. –Bueno que te parece si te alumbro las cosas –musité prendiendo las luces de la habitación revelando mi presencia.

Quedó sorprendido al verme con aquel vestido azul que tanto amaba ahora hecho trizas y cubierto de aquel líquido carmesí. Me quité la capucha y posteriormente la chompa para que así Hans me pueda apreciar en mi verdadero ser como el tanto amaba. Tantas veces que él me imploró no cambiar mi forma de ser porque era "perfecta" ahora podrá recordarme tal cual como yo le gustaba.

Caminé con la mirada perdida y blandiendo el cuchillo hacia él. –Espero que te guste mi vestido, amor. Le he hecho algunos arreglos, espero que no te moleste –dije con voz infestada de locura. –Yo te amo, querido. No quisiera hacerte daño.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me hagas nada, yo no te he hecho ningún daño! –imploró por su vida mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna escapatoria o arma.

-¿En serio eso crees? Ay pero que dulce eres Hans. Siempre me haces sonrojar –la distancia entre nosotros poco a poco se iba acortando haciéndolo entrar más en desesperación. -¿Sabes? Tengo una idea genial para divertirnos. ¿Te unes?

Hans lanzó un puñetazo sin dirección al estar a unos escasos centímetros de él. Yo lo esquive sin problemas, era tan predecible. En respuesta, le devolví un corte profundo en su antebrazo sacándole un gruñido leve. Se aferró a la herida mientras aguantaba el dolor. Esa había sido una muy mala idea.

-Hans, ¿Por qué te asustas? Soy solo tu lindo copo de nieve. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pusiste ese apodo? Yo sí, jamás olvidaré esa tarde nevada en la que nos conocimos. Fue tan hermoso –exclamé sacándole una mueca de terror. Lentamente mi voz se tornó oscura y sombría. –Sin embargo… he sufrido mucho Hans. No sabes cómo lo he hecho. Creí que seríamos felices juntos, que éramos el uno para el otro –posicioné el cuchillo sobre su garganta sacándole un gemido de susto. –Ya no sé qué pensar Hans. Todo está muy confuso. ¿Crees que podrías sanarme?

El pelirrojo tragó duro al sentir la fría y carmesí hoja sobre su tráquea. Yo me limitaba a sonreír y seguir hacer preguntas locas para aterrarlo aún más. Deseaba que me suplicara, que se tirara al suelo, que se avergüence de lo que hizo. –Elsa, déjame ir. Por favor –logró decir entre sollozos con un hilo de voz. Adoraba su temor hacia mí.

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y ronronee a su oído para provocarlo. – ¿Y si te digo que no lo haría, me castigarías como antes Hans? –exclamé dulcemente. –No quiero que te vayas. Será muy divertido, te lo prometo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus pecosas mejillas. Parecía arrepentido. Ese bastardo al parecer ya había aprendido la lección y posiblemente ya no lo volvería a hacer. Sus palabras fueron tan directas que quedaron plasmadas en mi mente por siempre. –Elsa, lamento todo. De veras fui un idiota. ¿Podrías perdonarme y dejarme ir? No volverá a suceder.

Verlo tan indefenso hizo que mi cordura desaparezca. Instintivamente posé mis labios sobre los suyos y probé demandante su boca. Continuamos hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos separó. Luego con una mirada de las más gélidas y una sonrisa torcida le declaré. –Te perdono, Hans.

-¡¿De veras?! –sollozó sorprendido.

Le devolví una sonrisa dulce y reconfortante, tranquilizándolo. Más él nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería después…

Un rasgueó sumado a una súplica entrecortada irrumpió el silencio lúgubre de la habitación…

Sangre bañó mi vestido azul y me limpié la boca de su amargo beso. El cuerpo cayó fuertemente al piso y la mirada de Hans quedó prendida en mis ojos. Su garganta estaba ensangrentada al igual que todo mi cuerpo. La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Estaba enferma y lo sabía pero jamás algo me había hecho tan feliz.

No podía dejar huellas, tenía que borrar todo lo que sucedió allí. Obviamente todo ya estaba fríamente calculado.

Caminé sin preámbulos hasta la cocina y abrí el cilindro de gas permitiendo que este inundara el ambiente. Tomé la caja de cerillos y salí del lugar por la ventana por la cual había entrado.

Paseé tranquila por el porche de la casa y abrí una ventana pequeña situada a los lados de la puerta principal. Encendí un cerillo y lo arrojé dentro. Fue cuestión de minutos para que lentamente el lugar fuera consumido por las llamas.

Con mi vestido antes azul me alejé de la casa enrumbándome de vuelta a mi tranquilo hogar, tranquila y feliz al escuchar la explosión a mis espaldas y el olor a quemado que inundaba mis fosas nasales. El frío ya no me molestaba, mi corazón era un bloque de hielo.

A pesar de todo, esto me encanta…

* * *

Ok aún no se si considerar a esta historia Helsa o no. Creo que lo dejaré a su opinión, iba a ser una historia independiente a esta serie de Song-fics pero creo que no jeje xD Y si me gusta tambien a ver a Elsa como la mala, adoro que lo sea Hans pero a veces es mejor voltear la pagina. ¿No creen?

Por favor dejen sus opiniones plasmadas en este OS me gustaría saber si estuvo bien o mal xD para serles honesta no es mi mejor idea pero realmente me gusto ver a Elsa interpretando el papel de psicopata xD ¿Quien es mejor como loco, Hans o Elsa? (Para mi esta dificil la decisión xD)

Respuesta a los reviews anonimos:

F: Vaya ¿así que quieres un final? Me gusta me gusta como piensas pequeña. Puede que se venga en el futuro. Roguemos que mis musas perezosas no se duerman en los laureles y se pongan a trabajar xD

Bien lobita debe marcharse, tiene trabajo por hacer y fue un milagro que pudiese actualizar. Tengo mucho peso encima y la manada llama con frecuencia. Sin embargo, adoro pasarme por Fanfiction a leer buenas historias y aunque ultimamente no he podido dejar reviews en las que leo, quiero que sepan que las estoy leyendo y me fascinan e.e ¡Sigan así pequeños peluditos!

Bueno me iré a escuchar reggeaton (¡¿Que?! *se golpea la cabeza*) Quiero decir ire a escuchar heavy metal, eso pega xD Los quiero mucho y espero que sigan los consejos de la luna :D

PS: Me siento feliz al ser mi primera actualización con ya 15 años (ok a nadie le importa, ya dejate de estupideces, Loba xD)

¡Abrazos de sangre!


End file.
